Eltor
by Black Terran
Summary: Only two months after the Cell Games new evils come to Earth. With Goku dead Gohan is the first and last hope from the planet, but can an 11-year old really better an Empire? (Okay, I'm not very good at summeries but the stories good...)
1. The Beginning

**Eltor**

  
  


By: Terran

  
  
*insert standard disclaimer here*   
  
Note: This story takes place about 2 months after the Cell Games.   
  
  
Two Figures stand looking out of a window to the Earth. They were in space, or rather their spaceship was in space, they were merely in the ship.   
"So this is Earth?"   
"Yep"   
"Doesn't look too tough to me."   
"Don't be fooled, there are many strong beings down there, one of them may be even stronger then you."   
"I know ... but that's why we're here, right?!"   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan rubbed his eyes. It had been hours since he had last taken a break from his studying, but he knew he could not now.   
  
It had taken mom a while to go on with her life but once she was finally feeling a bit better she had remebered that Gohan was falling behind on his studies and needed an immediate boost. So Gohan had been working practically day and night for the last week to catch up with his mothers out-of reach expectations.   
  
"Gohan!"   
"Yes mom?!" Gohan said startled.   
"What are you doing?" Chichi asked in her aggitated tone.   
"I-I'm studying ..."   
"Why are you studying at a time like this?!"   
"A time like what?" Gohan asked curiously. He had never heard of a time when he should not be studying.   
"What do you mean a time like what?! We're out of food that's what!"   
"O-okay." Gohan said even more confused. What did she want from him?   
"Well?!" Chichi screamed.   
"Well what?"   
"Aren't you going to goto the market and get some food?!"   
_Why can't you get it?_, thought Gohan but instead he simply said, "Yes mom."   
  


************************************

  
  
Bulma was inraged by Vegeta's cold heart, "You can't be serious!"   
"And why not?" Vegeta said in content as he sat on the couch with his arms crossed, _I don't care what this woman thinks. I do what I want._   
"He's just a baby!"   
"A Sayijin child." Vegeta corrected, "Of noble blood."   
"How many Prince's do you know that starts training at the age of 1?!"   
"And three months."   
"I don't care how many months! The answer is no! N-O!"   
Vegeta was now annoyed, after all nobody talks back to him, "I am going to train the brat to be stronger then Kakorott's demon spawn and if you don't like it I'll blast you away!"   
Bulma pushed Vegeta off the couch, "Is that so?! We'll he's not training!"   
"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled getting up, _This is an outrage! Nobody talks to a Sayijin Prince like this!"   
  
Bulma's father enters the room, "Vegeta."   
"WHAT?!" Vegeta and Bulma say in unision.   
"The Gravity room has now been altered to go to a maxium level of 10000 times Earth's gravity ... although I don't recommend you ever use it ..."   
"Oh is that so?" Vegeta asked angerily as he walked out of the room to train.   
"We'll talk about this later!" Bulma yelled. _


	2. The Andriod

**Eltor**

  
  


By: Terran

  
  
*insert standard disclaimer here*   
  
Note: On my internet browser I can only see the HTML tags but not their desired effects. Is this true with most people? Please tell me because if it is I'll simply write the stories without the HTML :)   
  
  
"I've been watching this kid, he may not be as tuff as you think ..."   
"Oh?"   
"When our satalite picked up a huge ki signal two months ago it could've been in error."   
"Because ..."   
"Because after watching him on the modators for the past hour I've seen him do nothing that would excibit strength. Most of the strongest people of their planet are in control ... but this guy has spent most of his time studying and taking orders from his mother."   
"The earlier which is something _you_ need to learn how to do."   
"I'm serious!"   
"And so am I. When you are studying your subject you need to motivate them in order to get the desired results."   
"Oh ... I get it now! I'll send one of the combat drodes!"   
  


************************************

  
  
"And Yumacha steps up to the plate! He has batted 4 for 4 so far today with 4 Home runs!" The annocer yelled as Yumacha stepped up to bat in a professional baseball game."   
  
"Good luck Yumacha!" Pu'ar yelled. The flying cat-like creator didn't like how Yumacha had choosen to use his powers in the new times of peace but then again it was a well paying job ... so ...   
  
Yumacha looked at the pitcher as he throw a curve-ball away from Yumacha. It would end up in the strike zone making for an easy home-run for the Z warrior. Yumacha raised his ki slightly and made contact with the ball. He smiled, this hit would easily go 1000 feet.   
  
"It looks like this one will go all. The. Way!" The annocer said as the ball flew in the air. It countiued to raise in hight as it was just about to go past the stands. BAM!   
  
The ball exploded as a dot began to head down to the ballpark.   
  
_AAHHHHH! Is that Vegeta?! He has an evil, powerful Ki like Vegeta ... but no ... Not even Vegeta is this powerful ... is he?_ Thoughts went through Yumacha's head as the being landed in the ball park precisly on 2nd base.   
  
"Where is Son Gohan?!" The creator belode. He was somewhat short, only 5'9" and he was skinny. He wore a loose red shirt and black pants. His skin appeared Human, excepted on the top of his head where instead of hair their was a bold spot made of titianium.   
  
The fans remained froozen, not sure what to do as they didn't know just how powerful this creator was.   
  
"Everyone out of here!" Yumacha yelled trying to convince the stun fans to goto safety. It worked. At first only a few left but others, following their example quickly made there way out of the stadium intill it was finally just Yumacha and the creator.   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan landed near a small village with his shopping list in his left hand. He had been to this village only once before, just the same he was happy to be here.   
  
As soon as Gohan landed he looked around. It was a small village, as I already mentioned, but it still wasn't easy to find people, especailly people so up and about.   
  
He walked to an old man's house, slowing his pase every now and then to admire the forest that surrounded the villaged. When he finally arrived at the old man's house he was choping wood, probably for a fire. The old man immediately looked up at the boy.   
  
"Oh hello ... Gohan was it? I saw you on TV. I knew you'd beat Cell! It's a shame everyone is blinded by Hercules lies though ..."   
"Don't worry about it," Gohan replied happily, "Is Lime home?"   
"Lime?" The old man smiled, "Lime doesn't live here anymore, her parents got resurrected from the dead not long after you took down Cell. She lives with them now."   
"Oh ... okay ..." Gohan handed him his shopping list, "Do you think you can get these things from your store?"   
"Sure."   
"Thanks ... by the way ... where does Lime's parents live?"   
"In the forest just north of the town," The man looked at the shopping list then looked Gohan in the eyes with a kind smile, "It will be a while intill I can gather all the items on the shopping list ... why don't you visit her?"   
Gohan smiled chearfully, "Okay," he said as he bowed.   
  


************************************

  
  
Yumacha looked at the creator. It was still ... it didn't look to smart either ... maybe it was still waiting for someone or something to answer his question.   
  
_Careful_, Yumacha thought to himself, _He may not be smart but I can tell he's incrediably strong!_   
  
"Who are you?" Yumacha asked.   
"Where is Son Gohan?" The thing replied, addressing his question to Yumacha, the only one left in the stadium.   
"What do you want with him!?"   
"I am been programmed to destory Son Gohan."   
Yumacha laughed, "I don't think even you can destory Gohan."   
"Are you basing your calculations on my current Ki? Because I have the ability to triple the current Ki that you detect."   
"WHAT?!" Yumacha said in shock.   
The beast took a step closer to Yumacha, "If you will not tell me where Son Gohan is then I will beat the information out of you!" 


	3. Yumacha vs. The Andriod

**Eltor**

  
  


By: Terran

  
  
*insert standard disclaimer here*   
  
Note: On my internet browser I can only see the HTML tags but not their desired effects. Is this true with most people? Please tell me because if it is I'll simply write the stories without the HTML :) >   
  
  
"Hey, the drode has picked a fight with an Earthlying."   
"I take it this Earthlying is not Son Gohan?"   
"That's right ... his name is Yumacha ..."   
"And?"   
"The bot is currently charged up to 33% of his maxium power, which is it's recommended scouting level. However it has calculated that it can defeat this 'Yumacha' without powering up further."   
"Then let it do it."   
"But sir! The Earthlying doesn't stand a chance! It would be cold blooded murder!"   
"Do not pitty a rodent. As far as I'm conserned they are all already dead."   
  


************************************

  
  
Popo stood beside Dende. He could see the young G-d was toubled, "Dende what's wrong?"   
"I sense an evil ki down on the planet ... but no ... it can't be ..."   
Picolo, who was meditating, stopped abuptly and landed where Dende and Mr. Popo were, "Can't be what?" Picolo inquired.   
"Can't be living. It seems to be running on pure instict, like the Andriods that Dr. Gero made only ... this one has a specail ability that I've never seen before! Not from an Andriod or a living creator!"   
"That doesn't say much," Picolo stated argantly, "You haven't been in many battles before."   
"I'm serious Picolo! Something is seriously not right about this andriod!"   
"Then mind telling me what that something is?!"   
"I can't tell!"   
"Then you don't know!"   
Dende and Picolo stared angrily at eachother for a few moments before Mr. Popo came between them, "Calm down. Now, whatever this creator is, it is evil. Both of you can surely tell that, so Picolo must go down to Earth and put a stop to it."   
Picolo stared at Mr. Popo, "Why? Gohan is much stronger then me as things stand, let him take care of it."   
"Gohan's not battling," Dende stated annoyed, "It's Yumacha that the Andriod is preparing to fight."   
"Yumacha eh?" Picolo considered for a moment, "Why not? I can use the excerise." And with that Picolo took off to head to the battle field.   
  


************************************

  
  
The Andriod and Yumacha stared at eachother for a moment. Yumacha knew he couldn't win, but he wasn't about to put this Andriod on Gohan, who might not be able to match the Andriod.   
  
_Okay Yumacha ... this is it ..._. Yumacha hadn't trained regularly for the last 2 months, but he was still about as strong as he was when he fought Cell a little while ago.   
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Yumacha screamed as he powered up. The wind grew faster and the stadium blow up. So that when Yumacha was finished, only the Andriod and Yumacha remained, in a newly formed wasteland that went about 2 miles in all directions. _Good thing this area is only lightly populated, nobody should get hurt ... except me ofcourse._   
  
The Andriod should no consern after Yumacha powered up.   
  
"So you have the ability to raise your ki. Does Son Gohan have this ability?" The Andriod asked without any hints of emotions or curiousity.   
"Many of the warriors here have that ability," Yumacha boasted, "You picked the wrong planet to try and rule!"   
"Rule? My orders are to kill Son Gohan, nothing more."   
"Orders? You meant theirs a higher up ...?"   
  
The Andriod didn't answer. Instead he charged at Yumacha and launched a quick punch. Yumacha managed to parcially dodge it as the punch only ripped the left arm of his uniform instead of connecting with his stomac. Yumacha, who was facing the Andriod's back for the moment, did a quick that sent the Andriod to the ground.   
  
The Andriod was slow to get up, when it did though it appeared undamaged, "My databanks didn't calculate speed with your power, however I have added that in and I have altered my strategy accordingly."   
  
As if to prove it The Andriod flew up in the air and quickly formed, and threw, a Ki bolt at Yumacha. Yumacha jumped up and also took to the air to avoid the blow. The Andriod appeared right infront of Yumacha and swung a 360 kick which connected with Yumacha's head.   
  
Yumacha fell down almost immediately after the kick and struggled to get back up.   
"Foolish Earthlying." The driod commented from above.   
  


************************************

  
  
Vegeta and Bulma stared at eachother at the table as they were eating their respective meals. Vegeta felt the Kis at the battle scene, but dismissed it as Yumacha, and another, must likely Gohan, doing some sort of training.   
  
Even if he had known, though, what was happening, it wouldn't matter to him, he had a more important battle going on right now anyways.   
  
"So, how's are brat doing?" Vegeta asked, breaking the silence.   
"The answer is still no." Bulma said getting right to the point.   
Vegeta smiled, "Alright then. It doesn't matter really."   
Bulma looked at him in utter disbelief. Vegeta smile changed to his evil grin, "After all he would never live up to his fathers status, so why does it matter if Earth has one more reject warrior?"   
"My son is not a reject warrior!" Bulma said angry, "He'll be alot stronger then you some day!"   
"I'm sure he will." Vegeta said mocking Bulma.   
Bulma groined, "Fine. I swear, I don't even know why I bother arguing with you Vegeta. Men like you have such one track minds."   
"Two tracks." Vegeta replayed. Then leaving Bulma he said, "I'm going to start training are brat now." 


	4. The Andriod's search countiues...

Eltor  
  
By: Terran  
  
*insert standard disclaimer here*  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"I've continued my surveys ... and I'm starting to think that maybe Gohan isn't the one that we really should be after."  
"Oh?"  
"Yah ... like, their's this one guy named Vegeta who we've been getting an extreamly high power level on ..."  
"I've seen that report, the maxium power level we have on Gohan is greater."  
"Yah, but is it realiable?"  
"We shall find out soon ..."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Yumacha stared up at the Andriod in disbelief. He had known this robot would be strong ... but this strong? There was no doubt in his mind now that he would loose, however could even Gohan win?  
  
The wind around the Andriod began to move faster as he put his hands together and formed a ki blast in his hands.  
  
"Tital Blast!" The Driod shouted as he launched the ki beam towards Yumacha. Yumacha immediately jumped up to avoid the blow but the Andriod quickly flew over to Yumacha and punched him in the stomac. Yumacha gasped for breath as he took a blind shot at the Andriod with his right hand while holding his stomac with his left. The Andriod simply dodged the attack and punched Yumacha hard enough to connect wih the ground below.  
  
The Andriod landed near Yumacha who was knocked out cold. Without hesistation the Andriod calculated that the chances of Yumacha telling him any information on Son Gohan in this condition was minium so he simply took to flight and left in search of Gohan.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Huh, Piccolo thought as he stoped in mid-flight, Yumacha's ki is faint but it's still their ... and yet the Andriod's ki is moving away. Why would he leave without finishing off Yumacha? Oh well ... I guess I should follow the Andriod to his next location.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Gohan walked around the forest looking at this and that in aw. It's very nice here, Gohan thought in a chearful mood.  
  
Despite Gohan's slow pase, it didn't take him long to reach Lime's house. Gohan neverously approached the door and knocked ... the door down.  
  
"Ooops!" Gohan thought outloud, "I wasn't controlling my ki very well ..." Gohan looked in the house to find it empty.  
  
Nobody's home, Gohan frowned disappointed, well I guess I should fix the door before they get back ...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The Andriod notice a ki much larger then Yumacha's heading towards him. The probabity of it being Son Gohan was 57.6%. Given this the Andriod landed on a nearby island to wait.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Piccolo felt the Andriod's ki stop. He knew he was waiting for him, why he wasn't sure ... not that it mattered. He had came he to fight him and regardless of what the plans of that beast might be he would fight and destory him.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The Andriod watched the being come into eye sight. It quickly identified the fighter as Namekian, fighter class. A power level that far surpased Yumacha's but not strong enough to pose a threat to the Andriod.  
  
Piccolo landed, "Who are you?"  
  
The Andriod ignored is question, "Where is Son Gohan?"  
  
Piccolo laughed, "And why would you want to know."  
  
"I have been sent here to destory him."  
  
"Sent here?! By who?"  
  
"Do you know where Son Gohan is."  
  
"Yah and I'd be happy to tell you in Hell!"  
  
"Very well" The Andriod charged at Piccolo and launched a punch at him which Picolo easily dodged. Picolo took to the air and threw off his armor. Andriod quickly caught up to Picolo and tryed to punch him again but Picolo dodged the attack and sumersaluted back to the ground.  
  
"You've underestimated me," the Namekian said with a grin. Piccolo focused his ki and let out a yell of energy as he powered up. The Andriod just stared.  
  
"You are the second person on this planet that has been able to do that. Is that a comman technique on this planet?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?!" Piccolo growled as he charged at the Andriod. The robot dodged Piccolo's attack, but not as easily as it would've liked. This 'Piccolo' was far stronger then any Namekian which he had data on, but that fact did not concern him. What concerned him was the fact that he would have to power up beyond his current 33% power in order to defeat the Namek, and that meant the risk of giving away his position. Well, if that was the only option left avaible then so be it. The Andriod landed back on the planet's surface.  
  
"Your not the only one that can increase there power...there, now I am at 50% of my maxium"  
  
Hmm, Piccolo thought, it didn't feel as if he raises his ki at all ... but it's much higher...as if he can intantly set it at whatever he wants at will. Not good, Piccolo thought furiously realizing that the odds were stacking against him, "Raise your ki all you want but you'll still never get information from me!"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Let's see..." Vegeta said as he stood beside the Gravity Controls, "...2 times Earth gravity should be a good start for the infant.", Vegeta turned to Chibi-Trunks, "Why when I was 1 I was training in the Planet Vegeta's 10x Earth's gravity...but I'm afraid seeing as you've been used gotten too accustomed to this planet's gravity 2x will have to do..."  
  
"mmphm hummm muh muh" Trunks replayed  
  
"..." Vegeta counted, "...well now, come on brat. Let's get started. Hit me infant, come on, hit your daddy."  
  
"Gaga!" Trunks clapped on the floor.  
  
"Grr..." Vegeta charged at Trunks and lifted him up by the shirt, "I'll make a warrior out of you yet boy!"  
  
Trunks started crying.  
  
"Oh V-eg-eta!" Bulma yelled from outside, "That isn't my son crying, is it?!"  
  
"Umm...no Bulma..." Vegeta stammered conflicted with his constant urges to kill Bulma, kiss her, or run for his life.  
  
As Vegeta debated about what to do Trunks launched a playful punch at his Dad's head, laughing as he did.  
  
"Ahh!" Vegeta's eyes lighted up, "He did it!" Vegeta proudly took his son out of the gravity room for Bulma to see, "Our son as launched his first punch!" 


	5. Piccolo's Rage

  
  


**Eltor Part 5**

  
  


By: Terran

  
  


************************************

  
  
"It appears that the Andriod is in another fight..."   
"I know, this one is an interesting case though...the Guardian of Earth merging with a Demon...quite a rare combination don't you think?"   
"The Andriod can collect him for studies..."   
"No. It has other tasks more important than this Namekian...Son Gohan is our goal."   
"You mean?"   
"Yes, send Commander Soshito to the surface, give him the task of capturing the Namek."   
"Aye sir..." _Soshito is the only one of our fighters with the Instant Transmission technique...Lord Mal must have some use for the green alien..._   
  


************************************

  
  
"Gohan?" Gohan looked up to see Lime and her father walking towards the house.   
"Umm...hello." Gohan greeted them, glance at the door to make sure it hadn't fallen back down.   
"Whatcha doin'?" Lime said looking around to see what Gohan was holding in his hand.   
"Nothing..." He said and quickly hid the hammer behind his back.   
  


************************************

  
  
Piccolo hovered in the air above the Andriod. It seemed calm, did it have no emotions? He doubted it, the Andriods he fought before Cell had arrived all had emotions, and this one was easily suprior to thoose Andriods. Piccolo was willing to bet his life on the fact that the Andriod was so calm simply because he didn't see a reason to fear Piccolo.   
_Well,_ Piccolo thought, _I'll just have to give him a reason to fear me...he can probably raise his ki more so a quick attack now to destory him is my only option._ Piccolo focus his ki and powered up more then he confrobly could manage. Dispite the fact that he was in the air the ground began to shake and break under him. The driod ended up having to hover above the water simply because the island no longer existed.   
Piccolo could feel his muscles straining and tightening, his whole body seemed to ache and every part of him wanted to let go of the power and just relax. Yet he keep on going. _Just a little more..._ Piccolo thought to himself.   
  


************************************

  
  
"Wow..." Krillian said outloud. Master Roshi's island wasn't far from the area where Piccolo and the Andriod were fighting. Krillian was so at awe with the power that Piccolo was demistrating that he didn't even notice Master Roshi step beside him.   
"This isn't normal...Piccolo would never push himself this far beyond his limit just for training...he could die, and this defiantly means that that the ki near him is an evil one."   
"It doesn't feel evil though...it feels nuetral..." Krillian added, "...I have to help him!"   
With that, Krillian took off to the battle field ignoring Master Roshi's suggested that he should finish lunch before going off to die.   
  


************************************

  
  
"P..piccolo" Gohan said dropping his hammer, "What are you doing?"   
Lime walked over to grab the wrench, "Piccolo? And why were you hiding a-" Lime didn't bother finishing his sentance, it was obvious that Gohan wasn't listening.   
"Sorry Lime," Gohan said without looking at her, "I have to go."   
  


************************************

  
  
"WHY HASN'T GOHAN COME BACK YET?!"   
  


************************************

  
  
"Vegeta? What's wrong?" Bulma asked as her husband looked up in the air.   
"Hmm...nothing." Vegeta said simply _The next fight I have will be with Kakkorat in the afterlife, until then, I train._   
  


************************************

  
  
"Huh?" 18 stopped in midflight and looked off in the direction where Piccolo and the Andriod were fighting, "I gotta see this."   
  


************************************

  
  
"AHH!!!!!" Piccolo's entire body was rocking as he put his hands above his head. He closed his eyes tight. It was the only way to focus with all this energy flowing through his muscles. "Ma..."   
Piccolo fought to keep consinces as he targeted the forming ball of energy at the Andriod who stood waiting for the attack, calmly. This only enraged Piccolo more as he put even more energy into the attack. "Sen...KO!"   
The huge beam of energy moved towards the Andriod at a remarkible speed. So fast, that the beam was halfway there before Piccolo realized that his attack could very well destory the planet. _shit!_ Piccolo thought as he tryed to aboard the attack. But he put to much of his power into the attack, he no longer possesed enough energy even to redirect it's course. 


	6. In the eye of the storm

  


**Eltor Part 6**

  
  


By: Terran

  
  


************************************

  
  
"That level of attack...impossible for a Namekian."   
"He could ruin everything! If the planet is destoried..."   
"Don't worry my lord, for I have confidence in the Andriods ability"   
"...have you been monitoring the rest of the planet?"   
"Yes."   
"And?"   
"All the other fighters with a Power Level above 10,000 are on there way...with some exceptions. For instance, there is a group of 2 humans who are not heading in that direction...and then Vegeta isn't as well."   
"So then Gohan will come to the Andriod...inform it of this right away."   
"Aye sir."   
  


************************************

  
  
The Andriod recieved a monolog of Lord Mal and the General's conversation. However he didn't even have time to think of reading this with the ki blast heading his way. He put up his hands in a desperate attempt to stop the beam.   
  


************************************

  
  
As the ki blast hit the ground, Piccolo had mix emotions. He was glad that it was not destorying the Earth, but the Android was still able to hold the blast at Bay. Piccolo meanwhile could not keep up this level of attack for much longer. He felt his consenceness slipping from him. _No! I will not be defeated!_ He raised his ki even more, putting more energy into the Masenko and to Piccolo's credit gave the Machine a hard time holding the attack at bay.   
"Ahh!" Krillian shooted launching a Kamehameha at the Android. Piccolo had not even realized he was there. The Namek was much too caught up in the pain he was feeling in every muscle in his body. "AHHH!!" he said sending one last burst of ki through his Masenko before falling to the ground uncounsious.   
  


************************************

  
  
Krillian blushed unconfrontably as 18 showed up. This was a life or death battle, but he couldn't stop thinking of her being there, so far just hovering above Krillian, watching the battle. Krillian picked Piccolo out of the water then turned his attention to see if the smoke was clearing. _Did Piccolo get him?_   
"What's happened?" Gohan asked stopping next to Krillian.   
"Piccolo gave it his all..." he countiued to looked down at the smoke. "Ahh!"   
Gohan followed Krillian's eyes right down to the Andriod. But he felt more anger then fear, "Did you do this to Piccolo?!"   
The Andriod smirked as the child finished his sentance, "No. He did that to himself." The Andriod flew upwards to face Gohan straight in the eye, "Son Gohan I presume?"   
Gohan nodded trying to sound braver then he really was, "And you would be?"   
"I am Andriod Mark 932871, series 9000, designation Rex." 'Rex' took a fighting stance, "I am here to kill you."   
Gohan was concerned by thoose last words. He had never been threatened with death before, no, wait. That's not true, Freiza had made his intentions very clear, as did Cell. _But both times daddy was here to save me! When Freiza was torturing Vegeta. When Cell was about to blow up the planet. I can't win without him...how could I?_   
A ki! Krillian, Gohan and 18 looked for the source. It had appeared so suddenly that Krillian and Gohan were sure it would be Goku, but they were wrong. Their, at the source of the ki was a man, looking almost human like except for the blades that seemed to naturely appear all over his hands, arms and legs.   
This new fighter regarded Krillian, Gohan, and 18 with content. "I am Commander Soshito. Give me the Namek." His words suggested that he was uninterested in his surrounding, almost bored. He had been in many battle before, this one was no different from the others.   
"Y-you better leave now. Both of you." Krillain stammered, "You may not realize it but Gohan is the strongest fighter alive." Krillian gave Gohan a light nudge, "Come on Gohan, show them what I mean."   
Commander Soshito didn't care to respond to Krillian. _Let the earthling think what he wants._   
  


************************************

  
  
Vegeta could sense the many kis gathered in the South-Eastern Islands growing, yet Piccolo's ki was now too small for him to detect. This did not concern the Sayjin Prince though. He had much more pressing matters at hand, "Alright Trunks. Now lift your hands like so" Vegeta said as he raised his arms and made fists with his hands assuming the classic boxing stance, "Now this stance leaves alot of openings but if your planning on going on an all-out offensive this is great."   
Trunks, only understanding a handful of words at 1 year, 2 months old didn't understand what his father was telling him but playfully miniced the prince. "haha!" Trunks laughed cheerfully intill he lost his balance and fell down.   
"Trunks? Are you alright?!" Bulma ran to Trunks as quickly as possible with the gravity level twice that of Earths. She had became concerned about how far Vegeta might push this training and had decided to stay in the gravity room with them, even if it meant suffering threw the Gravity.   
"Woman!" Vegeta said angerly, "Your too soft on the boy. How can you expect him to become a great warrior when he's constantly getting protected by you?"   
"He! Is! 1! 14 months Vegeta! That's how old he is! How can you expect him to be a great warrior at age 1!" Bulma backed into a corner holding back tears, "Sometimes I think you care more about yourson living on his father's legacy then you care about him or me."   
"That's not...well..." Vegeta was dumbfounded as to how to respond. Up intill coming to Earth he had never experianced any sort of species which was so insucure and fragile. Had these people not provided the backdrop that helped Kakoratt become such a great warrior, he would have most certainly just destoried the planet and found another one. But his level of hatred for the 3rd-class-loser also gave him a certain respect for him and his abilities. He had assumed that if Kakkorat could thrive in this enviroment then surely he could to. However knowing this only made confroting Bulma harder for, as he exposed himself with this planet, he too had began to question his values, felt regreat in what he did and countiues to do. _Can you imagine,_ he thought to himself with self-hatred at his forming weakness, _a prince which questions himself._   
  
  
  
  
A/N- Well...that's it for part 6 ^-^. This one had more emotions in it then the previous parts and I hope to restore a bit of this stories comedic value in the future. I also thought seeing as these 7 years were virtually untouched the series and manga that it'd be aproprate for me to show a bit of the softening of Vegeta's heart and the chain of events in Vegetas life that eventually makes him allow Bobidi to transform him into Majin Vegeta. Ofcourse this is only my opinion of what happened, and it will only be somewhat of a sidestory in my main plot, but all the same I will include a bit of Vegeta's story here and there. Please R&R! Your comments and feedback would be greatly appriecated :) 


	7. One Death

  
  
**

Eltor Part 7

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
  


************************************

  
  
"Lord Mal? Rex has encountered Gohan. But Commander Soshito is in the way...Gohan won't fight the Andriod to the death enless he knows Piccolo is safe..."   
"Explain."   
"...this Sayjin is partially human. A Halfling."   
"I know that. Our scientist believe that Halflings make extreamly powerful children. He wouldn't have been able to defeat Cell if it wasn't for his mixed blood."   
"But I've been doing further investigation since we arrived..."   
"Without getting permission from me?!"   
"I have that authority, my lord."   
"hmph...well? What did you find?"   
"Our scientists have reason to believe that this particular half-breed got the Human prespective on fighting."   
"Which means he might fight even harder if Piccolo is captured."   
"But it also means that Son Gohan will not kill the Andriod. He'll keep Rex alive in hopes to get information."   
"Hmm...very well...you know up until we arrived at this planet you striked me as a typical idotic brut. Funny how your all intellegent and insightful now, isn't it? You weren't hoping to underestimate us were you?"   
"I would never decieve my lord."   
"And yet you would do investigations without telling him?"   
"...."   
"Very well then, I'm giving Commander Soshito his new orders."   
  


************************************

  
  
As Commander Soshito recieved the transmission of his new orders he grinned at the humor of it all. All this for an 11-year-old. He couldn't help but laugh at that.   
"Hey! What's so funny?" Krillian asked Commander Soshito enraged before he turned to Gohan handing over the uncousious Piccolo, "let me take this jerk."   
Gohan was about to protest when Krillian charged at Soshito. In the blink of an eye Krillian had launched 12 punches at Soshito, each one blocked by Soshito's right hand. The Commander flew up a little higher so he could hit Krillian in the head with a whirlwind kick.   
"Krillian!" Gohan flew towards his falling friend. 18 was the one that grabbed him though, which was convienate seeing as Gohan had no hands left.   
Commander Soshito flew towards Gohan and grabbed Piccolo from him before Son Gohan could see what was happening. Soshito drifted away from Gohan, "One person dies today. And it will either be Rex, Son Gohan, or Piccolo."   
Gohan could feel his rage growing. To this Commander Soshito merely raised an eyebrow which just added to Gohan's raged.   
Gohan never tried to go Super Sayjin in battle like Vegeta and Goku did. To them it was merely a tool for them to get stronger. To Gohan, it was a gift. He knew that as long as the cause was just, he would be able to transform. His hair swirled around in sink with the wind going around his body. His vision was clouded by the steam caused by the boiling water below him. Then came the intense power as Gohan it moved throughout his body, he screamed out in pain. As he did, at the climax of his pain, his hair stuck right up and glew a goldish colour and his eyes lighted to a Green. His body was now capable of containing the mass amount of power given to him.   
Gohan looked up at Soshito, "Give back Piccolo now."   
_Is that all? We came all the way to this miserable planet just for that level of strength?_ Soshito thought as he said, "Only if you kill Rex."   
"I said give him back!!" Gohan charged at Soshito with his new speed. He had transformed so many times before, but his power was always hard to control at the very beginning of a transformation. This made his first attack against Soshito sloppy as his punched was easily blocked. The next 200 were not as easy on Soshito. Still, Soshito was not concerned, he used the instant transmission technique to appear behind Son Gohan and launch a ki blast at the young boys back before he could turn around. Gohan quickly recovered from the blast and was heading back at Soshito when he was hit by something and crashed into the water.   
Gohan flew back into the air, shaking himself off a bit and looked around to see what hit him. The answer became obvious as Rex tried to launch another punch at Gohan. Gohan moved above and around Rex and with one swift swipe of his arm cut the Andriod that had bested Krillian, Yumacha, and even Piccolo in half.   
_Impossible,_ Rex thought as he began to dift into the Ocean, _I was at 100%...how could he have beaten me?_   
"Haaa!" Gohan shouted as he launched a ki blast at Rex, thus finishing off the Andriod. He looked up at Soshito.   
_I knew we should have sent one of the harder modiles, oh well._ Soshito thought, _If that's all the kids got then we wasted our time anyways_   
"Give back Piccolo." Gohan ordered. "No" Soshito replied. In an instant he was gone.   
  


************************************

  
  
Vegeta had given up trying to make Bulma happy. He still had enough control that he could supress these unwanted emotions. Ofcourse Bulma didn't want to leave the gravity room.   
"I said I'm not leaving until your done training our son."   
"Fine." Vegeta said turning up the gravity to 4 times that of Earth's. He turned around grinning at Bulma, "By all means, stay."   
"You are not training our son at this high a gravity level!" Bulma said trying to stand up.   
"He seems to be enjoying it." Vegeta said motioning to a corner where Trunks was hoping up and down cheerfully playing. 


	8. Pure Evil

  
  
**

Eltor Part 8

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  


************************************

  
  
"Congradulations my lord, your plan worked."   
"Yes...prepare for a Rex version II to go onto the surface."   
"But sir, we saw Gohan's power and it's great yes, but I don't think it's good enough to be the one we're looking for."   
"Our previous data shows that he should be even stronger."   
"Our previous data has proven unrealiable thus far."   
"Launch Rex II, that's an order."   
"...yes my lord."   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan saw Commander Soshito leave, along with Piccolo. He mentally kicked himself for not being able to save him. Gohan turned to 18, the only one besides him still consious.   
18 couldn't help being a bit afraid after seeing Gohan's display of power. She had been told that he beat Cell, but she had always assumed that Cell and Goku killed eachother in the battle somehow, and that, infact, the story that Gohan killed Cell was something they made up to stop her from terriorizing the world. In the 2 months since, up until now, she never had any reason to doubt her suspicions. It was obvious though, that if Gohan did not kill Cell, he could at very least destory 18 with a flick of his finger if he'd like.   
"Is Krillian okay?" Gohan asked, powering down now that the danger was over.   
"Ah...yah. The migit is fine." 18 replied trying to shake off her fear. _the kid may be strong, but he's still a kid. If it ever came to actual combat I'm sure that my greater knowledge could keep me alive_. 18 remembered back to the days back when she had a name, before Dr. Gero. The old man didn't just pick any old pair of twins off the street, he had picked the ones that the most potential power, and a large amount of fighting experiance. Even though 18 couldn't remember all of her past yet, knowing this helped to keep her confidence up even in situations like these.   
"Good. Can you bring him back to Master Roshi's?" Son Gohan asked.   
"Sure..." 18 replied and left, happy to be away from Son Gohan as quickly as possible.   
Gohan was taking a big risk to trust 18, but he knew in his heart that Eighteen wouldn't harm Krillian. With that aside, Gohan was free to prepare his next move, _Dad, you died because of me. I will not let Piccolo suffer the same fate_   
  


************************************

  
  
Tien stood, looking up at the sky.   
"What's wrong, Tien?" Chauzu said as he floated holding a plate of fried eggs.   
"Goku's son...he's come a long way." Tien looked at Chauzu and took the eggs, "thanks."   
"Your alot stronger too." Chauzu replied trying to confort his friend.   
Tien shook his head, "That's not it..."   
"Huh?"   
"He suprassed Goku..."   
"Tien...you okay?"   
"I sense an evil power emerging. One very fimilar to me...but not to Gohan."   
"Who is it?"   
"Try sensing it for yourself Chauzu, just try and find an evil power, you can't miss it."   
"Okay..." Chauzu closed his eyes and opened out his mind to all the powers on the world. It was maddness. Billions of unique kis appearing in his mind all at one. _I only want the evil ones_ This thinned it out, for most people aren't truely evil. Even Vegeta wasn't born evil thus not emitting the most noticable evil ki, especially now that he's done some good, still evil, but clouded. Chauzu countiued to look, plenty of evils none pure. Generally he wouldn't bother searching, Cell was the only creature he ever sensed that was pure evil and even then it wasn't l- _wait!_. What Chauzu sensed was the symbol of all evil. None eviller. In terms off stregth though, it wasn't very high. Chauzu might have some trouble, but Tien could take this one on for sure. Unfortunately, the power was growing, and rapidly, with no sign of stopping.   
Tien could tell by the sweet on Chauzu's face that he had sensed it, "We must inform Gohan." With that, Tien was off. Chauzu said a quick prayer and followed Tien, knowing very well that no matter what, this was a no win situation.   
  


************************************

  
  
Chi-chi was furious. Why hadn't Gohan brought home the food yet?! "GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  


************************************

  
  
"Why do you suppose Gohan left like that?" Lime asked her father.   
"I don't know...seemed important..." Lime's dad replied.   
"More important then his shopping list?!?!?!?! WHERE! DID! GOHAN! GO!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Chi-chi asked, having particactly magically appeared next to Lime and her father.   
"He said he had to go." Lime replied, "....do you need some help miss? I have some potions that can reduce that stress instantly for you."   
"Shut up!" Chi-chi said growing curiously large and towering over Lime, "I AM **NOT** STRESSED!"   
"S-sorry ma'am!" Lime stuttered, scared for her life. "he went that way." Lime pointed North.   
"Thanks." Chi-chi said smiling, now normal size. She patted Lime on the head, "Your a nice girl."   
Chi-chi then looked up with great determination as if she was about to save the world and began walking north leaving Lime and her dad very confused.   
  


************************************

  
  
"Umm...miss, next time walk around the cliff."   
"SHUT UP!"   
  


************************************

  
  
Vegeta was truely amased, he had never seen someone such determination in Bulma before. A normal human would have been crushed to smootherings after enduring 4 times Earth's gravity for 30 minutes straight. But, alas, she was too stubbern to die.   
Although Vegeta had never endangered Bulma's life. He knew that she could survive, if with some difficulty at this level. Her travelling with Goku and going to Namek weren't exactly pleasure cruises, just to survive Freiza's aura is something few humans can claim to have done.   
Hmm, Vegeta looked at Bulma smiling.   
"What?!" Bulma asked as Vegeta stared.   
"I have decided, you will learn how to fight along with our brat." Vegeta said motioning to Trunks who was teaching the left wall of the gravitation room a thing or two.   
"Thanks but no." Bulma said, angry at Vegeta for assuming that he could dictate what she can and can not do.   
"And why not, woman? It'd be great exercise, and if your _so_ worried about our brat then surely you want to be there with him every moment of his training.   
"I'm leaving now." Bulma said and stormed out.   
_Humans are such sensitive creatures._ Vegeta sighed then turned to Trunks, "I think it's time we had our first sparring match!" 


	9. Out of the fire and into hell

  
  
**

Eltor Part 9

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  


************************************

  
  
"Has a Rex II been launched?"   
"No my lord. We need some time to pre-"   
"As I recall, we have a Rex II ready for combat before we got here."   
"My sincerest apologies sir, but I wanted to conserve the ships power so-"   
"So you deactivated it?"   
"...I did not think the boy would get through Rex"   
"Funny how you thought this after the boy destoried Rex."   
"Sir?"   
"He was deactivated after you the kid defeated Rex ... and after I gave the order to launch Rex II"   
"My apologies"   
"They are not needed."   
"Sir?"   
"If Rex II is not ready then I will launch another."   
"Another? ...but my lord!"   
"I can see you wanted to speed things up. No sense in stopping you."   
"b-b ... thank you my lord."   
Lord Mal grinned, "No problem. Foot Soldier!"   
"Yes sir!"   
"Deliver Commander Soshito his new order, bring the boy to the ship!"   
  


************************************

  
  
"I wonder who that can be?" Bulma walked up to the door. She was still upset about the fight she had with Vegeta. Upset, and confused. He doesn't seem to be his confident self anymore and it shows in the way he handled himself during that fight.   
"Oh hello Gohan." Bulma greeted Son Gohan has she openned the door.   
"Hi Bulma...is Vegeta here?" Gohan asked sounding very frustrated and upset about something.   
"Yah, he's here." Bulma said sounding equally frustrated and upset, "Look in the gravity room."   
"Thanks." Son Gohan said as he walked inside and ran to the gravity room.   
  


************************************

  
  
Commander Soshito appeared in the where they had fought earlier. He assumed Son Gohan wouldn't be here, but he needed to be on the planet to sense the childs supressed ki, and here was as good a place as any.   
"Who are you?" Tien asked, he didn't know who this guy was, but it was obvious he was powerful. Commander Soshito didn't even look at them as he put two fingers next to his head.   
Tien reconized the technique instantly, "Oh no you don't!" Tien grabbed the unknown warriors arm.   
"Tien!!" Chauzu cried as his friend and Soshito disappeared.   
  


************************************

  
  
"Come on boy, now stay on the offensive." Vegeta encouraged as he blocked his sons half hearted punches, "Hmm?" he turned his head around to see who the 2 new kis in the room belonged to. One was Tien, and the other, more powerful kis owner remained a mystery to him.   
Commander Soshito glanced at Tien, "So you came along for the ride did you?"   
"Who are you?!" Tien asked quickly loosing his patients with Soshito, "and why did you bring us here?"   
"Yes I would like to know that to." Vegeta stated, and added calmly, "You have 10 seconds to tell me or I will kill you."   
Soshito nodded unshaken by Vegeta's threats, "You shall see in a minute." He nodded to the entrance of the door. Seconds later, Gohan entered.   
"Vegeta! I-" Gohan set his eyes on Soshito, "You again."   
Vegeta grinned, "You seem to be quitepopular, walk did you do? Kill one of thoose worthless humans?"   
Soshito ignored Vegeta's comment and stared at Son Gohan, "Would you like to see Piccolo again?"   
Tien's eyes widened as Soshito said that, "Gohan, don't listen to him."   
Trunks, who had no idea what was going on, was now tugging at Commander Soshito's leg. Soshito was ignoring this fact.   
"Son, get away from this baka!" Vegeta ordered his son, but he didn't listen.   
Gohan took a step closer to Soshito, "Yes. Does this involve a trap?"   
Soshito nodded, "It does. You will go anyways, won't you?"   
"I will."   
"Brat! What did I tell you?!" Vegeta said and raised his arm, "If you like that leg so much then I'll destory the rest of him and use may keep that as a toy."   
"Then let's go." Soshito said putting a hand on Son Gohan's head, and raising his other hand to his head."   
Vegeta raised what was happening and grabbed Trunks to try and take him off Soshito's leg. At the same time Tien tried to punch Soshito in the hopes of knocking him out with his guard down. They all arrived in a large, empty room with no walls or ceiling in site.   
"You are on a ship orbitting the Earth." Soshito explained, "This room is the room we use for sparring. It's made of a strong alloy that is unbreakable."   
"Oh is that so?" Vegeta said now holding Trunks with one and and aiming the other hand at the ground. He formed a small Ki blast, "I guess we'll have to test it then."   
"Vegeta no!" Tien yelled trying to talk some reason into the Sayjin Prince, "What if you do break the metal? Then we'll be sucked into space!"   
Gohan centered his eyes on Soshito who remained unconcerned with Vegeta's threats, "You said that we'd see Piccolo and you promised me a trap. So far I don't see either."   
Commander Soshito simply pointed at a figure up ahead, "This is the both." He pointed at a creature heading from the distance.   
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!" The beast said as he amerged and punched Gohan before anyone even knew he was there. Gohan quickly recovered from the punch and looked to the surface to see what had attacked him. All he could see though was Vegeta, Tien, Soshito, Trunks, and, as promised, Piccolo.   
"That's not Piccolo!" Tien yelled to Gohan, "That's Piccolo's father! Earth's Devil!"   
"P-piccolo's father?" Gohan said looking down at the creature which looked exactly like Piccolo.   
"No not piccolo's father." Soshito said, "We merely gave him the future his father would have wanted for him."   
_Hmm..whatever it is, it's alot stronger then that Namekian ever was_ Vegeta thought, _A foe like this may even give a Super Sayjin some trouble._


	10. A friend turn foe and a foe turned frien...

  
  
**

Eltor Part 10

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
A/N- Sorry about the gap in updates but I have been busy with school. At any rate it's the March break now so I'll try and get some new chapters in while I have the chance...   
  


************************************

  
  
"The battle has begun..."   
"Have you begun collecting data on Son Gohan's fighting abilities?"   
"...yes sir."   
Lord Mal grinned at the strong figure next to him, "You know if you were any other warrior in this universe I would have killed you for mutiny."   
"I did not-"   
"I am not blind."   
"...."   
"This kid, why are you trying to protect him?"   
"I merely don't think this mission is a good use of our time."   
"Son Gohan has an unbelievably high power level-"   
"Determined by scanning technology which has failed us in the past-"   
"Failed your people in the past." After a brief pause Lord Mal countiued, "I thought you'd be happy to kill the Sayijin. That's why we went all the way to Namek to ressurect you and request your help."   
"B-"   
"Did Sayjins not kill your father?"   
"Sir..."   
"What?"   
"I am sorry sir...but I can not tell."   
  


************************************

  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed in rage and pain. The pain that came with transformer into a Super Sayjin, the rage at what they did to Piccolo. The rage only added to the transformation, improving it, modling it. Creating further pain.   
Tien sighed as Gohan powered up. He had trained his whole life to one day be stronger then Goku, only to be surpased by his son as well. He couldn't help glancing over to Trunks who was hanging onto Vegeta's leg for dear life as the winds caused by Gohan's transformation almost blew him out of sight. _Will Trunks be stronger then me one day to? If he's anything like the young adult that came from the future, he would be._   
Gohan took acouple of breathes as the winds around him died down, replaced by a golden aura. Once again he had claimed power enough to destory the Earth with a single punch, once again he must face an unthinkable danger to his life. Only this time, if he fought and won...what would happen to his friend Piccolo?   
Evil-Piccolo took a fighting stance and charged at Gohan at once launching hundreds of punches at Gohan. Gohan quickly decided that his strategy would be to ware Piccolo out so as Piccolo was throwing punches, Gohan just dogged them and keep giving up ground to his opponiant.   
_Baka,_ Vegeta thought to himself then said outloud, "Looks like Gohan is too weak of a fighter to attack Piccolo...he's not going to win that way ... guess I'll have to step in." Vegeta handed Trunks to Tien before changing into a Super Sayjin.   
Commander Soshito saw what the Prince of Sayjins was doing and calmly walked in between the battle between Gohan and Piccolo and Vegeta, "If you want to help your friend, you'll have to kill me first." Soshito took a fighting stance, "But I wouldn't get your hopes up if I was you. I'm one of the strongest fighters in the universe!"   
Vegeta grinned, "Oh is that so? Well it just so happens that me and Gohan are _thee_ strongest fighters in the universe." Vegeta took a stance preparing to fight, "You picked the wrong planet to harass. It will be your last mistake."   
_Arrogant fool._ Commander Soshito charged at Vegeta the same time that he charged at him. Their fists collided sending a shockwave through the room.   
Meanwhile Piccolo had just landed on the ground taking a second to catch his breath before attacking Gohan again. He was uneffected by the shockwave. Piccolo launched himself back up in the air with tremadious speed. Gohan saw this has an opening and placed his hands together, "Kamahamaha!" He launched the Kamahamaha at Piccolo sending the possessed Namek back at the ground.   
  


************************************

  
  
"Where is my Gohan?!" Chichi asked storming into the Capsule Corp.   
Bulma looked at Chichi in shock for a second before pointing to the gravity rooms, "He said he needed to speak to Vegeta."   
"GOHAN!!" Chichi rushed into the Gravity Room then, in the blink of an eye was back beside Bulma, "No one's in their!"   
"What?!" Bulma followed Chichi into the Gravity Room, and sure enough, it was vaccant.   
"That's funny...we're could they have gone?" Bulma asked.   
  


************************************

  
  
Yumacha slowly forced himself up. _That Andriod packed quite a punch...I hope Gohan's okay._ He tried to find where everyone's powers were, to see if the Andriod had done damage or not. Gohan's and Vegeta's kis were unbelievably strong right now, but Yumacha could sense that somehow, they were not on the planet. Near Gohan and Vegeta's kis were two other huge kis, one felt pure Evil were as the other felt similar to Vegeta's, not pure evil, but not someone that would think twice about killing you either. The pure Evil Ki distrubed him...especially seeing as it felt alot like Piccolo's Ki...but he decided to try and locate everyone elses first. He couldn't sense the Andriods Ki, wether it was dead or gone he did not know. He also couldn't sense Tien's ki. Had he been killed in battle? Krillians Ki was faint, but seemed to be moving towards Master Roshi's island. Their had to have been a fight. Chaozu, who seemed to have his normal ki, not increased for battle, not decreased from execive damage was also heading towards Master Roshi's. Yumacha struggled to get back in the air. _I'll meet up with Krillian and Chaozu at Master Roshi's._   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan launched a kick at Piccolo. It got blocked and Piccolo launched a punch to Gohan's stomac followed by a ki blast which sent Gohan out of the ski and crashing back into the ground. Gohan's hesistation to hurt Piccolo was over, the intensity of the battle had not allowed him time to think about morals. All the same the battle so far seemed to show that Piccolo had a slight edge over Gohan. Piccolo launched another ki blast at Gohan. He dodged it and launched a Kamahamaha back at Piccolo. Piccolo launched a Kamahamaha toward Gohan's. The two ki blasts collided causing power to fly everywhere as a ball of energy was formed in the center of the blast. Gohan and Piccolo both contiued to shot Ki Beams at the ball trying to get it to hit the other.   
Vegeta dodged a punch from Soshito with great effort. Soshito grinned and moved his fist sideways connecting with Vegeta's lower ribs. Vegeta winced in pain and frustration as he powered up further and launched a ki blast at Soshito giving Vegeta some distance from his enemy. Soshito was much stronger then Vegeta had given him credit for. It was obvious that if Vegeta were to win this battle, he would have to give this his all and then some. 


	11. Super Sayjin 2

  
  
**

Eltor Part 11

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  


************************************

  
  
Lord Mal looks at the General standing next to him, "Still think Son Gohan is a waste of our time?" Lord Mal points at the viewscreen and a ki detector next to it, "this is the power that we detected 2 months ago."   
  
The General merely nodded. He had hoped that the boy wouldn't display such power and that they could leave without capturing him. Not anymore though, the Demon Piccolo had proven to be powerful enough to bring out the boy's true power. And he was the one that would have to restain him throughout the trip to the Planet Yajito. He was thankful for his resurrection, but he had no wish to be a part in this operation. However he knew he would remain a part of this regardless and he had not grounds to resist Lord Mal anymore. Hopefully he would somehow save Son Gohan...his nephew.   
  


************************************

  
  
Vegeta's punch missed his target and, as a consequence he recieved a Commander Soshito's knee logged into his stomac. Vegeta slowly backed away in pain and cursed under his breath as he did. Had he not have been so careless at the beginning of this battle he would have had an easy time winning. Instead he had underestimated his enemy and had now used up too much energy to put up a good fight. Vegeta tried to push away the pain as he took a weary defensive fighting stance trying to catch his breath while he waiting for Soshito's inevitable attack.   
  
Gohan felt Vegeta's ki falling rapidly. In concern he turned his head to see Vegeta and Soshito exchanging punches, Vegeta was pushing himself to keep up with the still calm Soshito. Gohan would soon have to deal with both of them at once if he didn't hury and defeat Piccolo. Piccolo upcut an unsuspecting Gohan and then headbutted his stomac and countiued to drive down with Gohan until they landed in the ground, Gohan spit out blood on impact. _Easier said then done,_ thought Gohan as he slowly got back up.   
  


************************************

  
  
Lord Mal looked at the monitors and then at ki measuring devices, "Somethings not right."   
  
That sent the General out of his train of thought, "Hmm?"   
  
"Ever since Gohan got driven into the ground by Piccolo, his Power Level hasn't changed. No signs of increased fatigue, no signs of additional damage (although he has more cuts now), it's as if Piccolo's attacks are becoming ineffective."   
  
"Sayjins don't adapt to attacks...maybe he can draw energy from the ground?"   
  
"Not likely. He seems to be spending most of the combat in the air by choice. Plus this isn't like the ground on Earth, their is nothing to draw energy from. No, it looks like he's gaining power at an equal rate that he's losing it. Which is impossible. I mean where would the energy be coming from?"   
  


************************************

  
  
Vegeta lay on the ground near Soshito. He struggled to get up, but both of his arms were now broken and the rest of his body was torn and bruised. He no longer had the stregnth even to fight back, but Soshito seemed to have been unharmed by the battle. Vegeta now understood that he never had a chance, Soshito delayed his inevitable win for the sake of his own immusement.   
  
Gohan watched in terror as Soshito formed a ki blast mere inches from Vegeta's head. _No!_ Gohan dodged a punch from Piccolo then charged at Soshito. The Commander merely smirked as he turned the now ready ki blast on Gohan.   
  


************************************

  
  
"This can't be! Gohan's power has exceeded our initial readings!"   
  
The General was just as shocked and for a moment stopped seeing Gohan as a helpless kid, but instead a threat to his life, "W-well maybe his ki has increased over the past 2 months?"   
  
"By this much? No, plus it's steadily increasing as if this kind of power is nothing to him. He's...he's already a Super Sayjin...what...he can't be transforming again...so how is he getting this kind of power?!"   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan positioned himself in his midair charge so that his left foot would be the first thing to come in contact with Soshito. The Commander launched his ki blast at Gohan but the childs foot offered as enough of a shield that the blast didn't do so much as slow him down. Soshito opted to move out of the way and allow Gohan to come in between him and the injuried Sayjin.   
  
Trunks-Chan stopped struggling a bit in Tiens arms. Man this kid was strong! It took all of his power just to restain the child from rushing off to aid his injuried father. But Trunks seemed to trust Gohan and now that he was inbetween Vegeta and Soshito, Trunks' struggling died down a bit.   
  
Gohan closed his eyes and begun trying to find every last drop of ki in him. He had now positioned a Ki Shield to cover him and Vegeta from danger. Ofcourse seeing as he was convering most of his power for the task at hand, Piccolo and Soshito could break it. But Soshito seemed genuily curious as to what the boy was doing and not only didn't attack, but he ordered Piccolo to not attack as well.   
  
Gohan breathed in deeply as he felt the power around him begin to encircle his body quickly. He was already generating quite a battle aura but now it was expanding rapidly. The high winds mixed with Gohan's ki flying everyone caused explosions and thunder as dust began to conceal Gohan.   
  


************************************

  
  
"The increase...it's slowly down, I think the worst is- oh no!"   
  


************************************

  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the dust that covered Gohan was replaced by ki blasts flying everywhere, clearing the dust and causing explosions everywhere. Vegeta's limp body was blown away and was eventually stopped by Tien who was trying to stop himself from being blown away by the winds himself. Gohan's muscles expanded then the contracted, with more constrated muscle then before. If their was an onche of fat on his body it was gone now, he was all muscle. His hair began to grow more spiky and firm. It was now even higher up on his head. Gohan now had trouble focusing. He had only summonded this power a few times and he was not yet accustom to the power it yield. It made him feel light headed and the pain was almost unbariable. He felt as if he was going to die. He felt as if he had died. "**AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**"   
  
Commander Soshito had seen enough, he did not know how this kid had gained this kind of power, but he would not let him finish his transformation now that he knew how dangerous Son Gohan would be after it was complete. He launched a ki blast at Gohan. It bounced off his body and Gohan didn't even notice that the blast had even hit him. Frustrated Soshito tried to charge Gohan but found that once he was within a foot of Gohan's body the battle aura was too much to be beared. Soshito had easily defeated Vegeta but he couldn't even touch this kid!   
  
_I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_ Gohan tried to push the thought out of his head, he needed absolute constration, he just needed one last surge of power and... "**AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**" It was unbariable! He couldn't concentrate any longer. He felt the power slip and then...and then it was over. The transformation was complete. His body could now handle the unimaginable power that it had acquired. He had transformed into a Super Sayjin Level 2. 


	12. A hard death

  
  
**

Eltor Part 12

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
A/N- I'm trying to make each part bigger then the last so that eventually they'll be a decent size. On another note I'm sorry about the lack of humor in the last couple of parts but this one won't be much better as it's particularly dark. I'm looking through the plot though and I'm trying to find a way to add some humor into the later chapters. Anyways... enjoy ^-^   
  


************************************

  
  
"No no no no no!!! This is all wrong!!!!" Lord Mal was having a fit about Gohan's new powers.   
  
The General didn't know wether to be relieved or scared. It really depended on how much Sayjin blood was in his nephew, "He's even stronger then you now."   
  
"The 11 year old? Impossible! I have trained my whole life for what, to be suprased by an mere Sayjin child?!"   
  
"Aparantly so."   
  
Lord Mal took a deep breath, "I guess I have no choice..."   
  
"What do you me- your not serious!" the General yelled figuring out what Lord Mal meant.   
  
"This child is no longer a test subject...he is the most dangerous enemy alive. We must contact Kind Eltor immediately!"   
  
"No...I mean...No!"   
  
"We were planning to bring him to Master Eltor anyways...I suppose it saves us fuel...plus our lives."   
  
The General calmed down and tried to think this through, "Our lives? Master Eltor doesn't like failure he may kill us."   
  
"He MAY kill us. Sayjins are ruthelest killers. Master may kill us, but this Son Gohan is sure to."   
  
"But he's have human-"   
  
"Angered humans are very irrational. That only adds to the possibility of blood shed."   
  
"But if Master Eltor comes then the boy-"   
  
"What is your attatchment to Son Gohan!!!"   
  
The General fell silent but Lord Mal would not let this countiue, "Do you want him as a slave?"   
"No."   
"Do you feel sorry for him?"   
"No."   
"Then what is it?!"   
"...I will contact King Eltor."   
  
"No. I will contact King Eltor! You prove that your not starting a mutiny!"   
  
"How?"   
  
"Fight the boy. Hold him off until King Eltor is here. The Master can survive in space...and with his speed he should be here about 2 to 3 hours after he's contacted."   
  
"But I can't hold him off for 3 hours!"   
  
"You, Commander Soshito and the Demon Piccolo will hold him off for 3 hours! That's an order!"   
  


************************************

  
  
The neverending room was filled with fear. Trunks feared that his father wasn't going to be okay. Tien feared that Gohan wouldn't fare much better then Vegeta. Commander Soshito feared that Gohan was too powerful. Piccolo feared that he would turn into a statue if he was forced to wait any longer. Only Gohan, in the center of it all was calm.   
  
Gohan opened his eyes, "Tien, you take Vegeta and Trunks and stay clear of the battle!" Gohan took a step towards his two opponiants. They took a step back then took defensive fighting stances.   
  
Gohan sized up his enemies. Both were about as strong as the Cell Jrs. he fought 2 months ago. They had no chance of winning, but Gohan would fight them anyways. They had been messing around with him since the start, it was time that they knew what they were up against.   
  
"Huh?" Gohan disappeared. Commander Soshito glanced around for a second before he was hit in the back. Hard. _Where did that come from?!_ He strugled to turn around but no one was their. He felt extra weight on his head. He looked up to see Gohan standing on top of him. In fury he threw his right fist into the air over his head. Gohan jumped up to avoid the blow and then landed back on Soshito's head.   
  
Gohan had planned to do that acouple of times but when he landed back on Soshito's head, Soshito fell down on impact grabbing the top of his head and wincing in pain. Gohan hovered over were Soshito was for a moment before he was attacked by Piccolo. He dodged the attack and chopped the back of Piccolo's neck to knock him out. He'd think of a way to bring Piccolo back to life later.   
  
Soshito slowly got up. He couldn't think straight with the headach he was having. The blood trickling from his head down made him shiver. He may have been calm and cool a mere 10 minutes ago, but everyone acts the same when faced with a certain death situation. _No! That is not what it is! He's just a boy! My death will not be by hands so small!_ Soshito charged at Gohan launching thousands of ki blasts as he did. Once he was in punching distance of Gohan, Gohan lept into the air and shot a ki blast that went strait through Soshito's leg.   
  
Gohan winced as he saw the blood oozing out of Soshito's leg. He had missed the bone and it was sticking out a bit. Not a pleasant sight to say the least, _I'm sure it'd be even less pleasant if I was Soshito..._   
  
Soshito punched Gohan in the face when Gohan was thinking, Gohan didn't react but also didn't need to, Soshito had broken his hand on Gohan's face and was now reacting doing all he could not to scream in pain.   
  
Tien didn't like this fight much. Goku had always either avoided fights this unevenly matched or ended them quickly. He never even saw Vegeta be this cruel to his opponiant and frankly, all the blood was making Tien, a battle experianced muscle man, feel a bit sick. He covered Trunks eyes, no sense in having a 1 year old see this.   
  
Gohan wasn't toying with Soshito like Tien assumed. He was trying to get up the nerve to kill him. He had only ever killed Cell, the Cell Jrs. and the Andriod. Cell and the Cell Jrs. posed a huge threat to him at the time and well, the Andriod that he had killed earlier today wasn't even real...plus he had to kill it from Piccolo's sake. But here he was, in a situation were this man no longer posed a threat, and yet must be killed. Gohan didn't want to kill him dispite everything that Commander Soshito had done to him.   
  
"hah!!" Soshito cried out in a mixture of edrealine and pain as he punched Gohan once again with his good arm. Gohan grabbed the arm and squeezed. Commander Soshito felt his arm and hand feel tingeling as the circulation was cut off. Gohan countiued to squeeze. The skin was turning purple now and Soshito's blood began to cover Gohan's hand as Soshito's skin and viens began to burst under the pressor. Finally Gohan yanked his arm up detacting Soshito's right arm and hand from the rest of his body, much to the horror of Soshito and Tien. (Piccolo and Vegeta are knocked out, Trunks has his eyes covered)   
  
Soshito feel to the floor. With only one hand left, it being broken, and only one good leg, added to the fact he was beginning to feel woozy from the blood loss, death seemed secure.   
  
Gohan kneeled down beside Soshito debating wether or not to kill him. _He's in alot of pain...it could be the merciful thing to do. But then is pain better then no feeling at all? He's going to spend his life in hell suffering, maybe this will seem pleasant to him compared to what he'll face down their...am I going to goto hell for this?_ Gohan looked into Soshito's fearful and awaiting eyes. Soshito pride was broken but he was trying his best to hide it. He wanted to atleast die with some diginity.   
  
Gohan sighed taking out the a sensu bean. On his way to Vegeta's he made a quick trip to Korin's and recieved one sensu bean...but would he need it later? It didn't matter. Everyone diserved a second chance...even Soshito, right?   
  
Gohan put the bean in Soshito's mouth, "Eat it and you'll get better." Gohan explained.   
  
Soshito was a little confused by this but decided that he was going to die if he didn't eat the bean so nothing the bean contained could be all that bad. After eating the bean he was suprised to realize that he instantly recovered. Soshito grinned. _He was just an 11-year-old boy after all! I can still win!_   
  
Soshito jumped up and put his hands together putting all his power into a ki blast he hoped would kill Gohan. Gohan looked disappointed at Soshito's act but not fearful. Infact Gohan was angery when the ki blast neared him, "BAKA!!!" He said, unaware that he was emulating what his father had choosen to do after he spared Frezia's life only to have Frezia turn apun Goku later. Gohan launched a ki blast back at Soshito, much bigger then the one Soshito had managed to gather. Gohan's ki blast pushed back Soshito's until Gohan's attack swallowed Soshito up, vaporizing the General. Gohan took a few breaths but before he could analyze the situation he held claps from behind him and a very firmiliar voice saying, "Well done."   
  
Gohan turned around in shock and amaziment yelling, "Dad" as he did. But who he fould was not dad. Instead he found someone that looked similar to his father, only with more matalic skin, 3-toed feat, 2 horns sticking out his head, and 2 tails. One fury like a Sayjins, the other matalic and bald like a Ice-jins.   
  
The strange man grinned at Gohan, "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm far from your father." 


	13. Introducing Vegroren

  
  
**

Eltor Part 13

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
A/N- this part is shorter then the last part but I have to sleep now. Sorry, the next part will be longer :)   
  


************************************

  
  
"But master..." Lord Mal was trying to convince Eltor to come without much success so far, "He's more then we could possibly handle."   
  
"Quite frankly that doesn't say much."   
  
"But with that much power...it'd hardly be a waste of your time."   
  
"Don't try and lower the value of my time to your standards!"   
  
Lord Mal fell silent so Eltor countiued, "In the time that it would take for me to go their, absorb the boy and go back to my headquarters I could absorb thousands of other warriors from across the galaxy. It is a waste of my time to go over their just because you found a warrior you can't handle."   
  
"If you'd look at the readings, Master Eltor...please, I'll transmit them to you..."   
  
King Eltor took a moment to look at the power level displayed on his screen. At first he assumed it was inaccurate, but...he had long since heard of a tale from a Sayjin fighter before he had asborded that ones power into his own. The Legend told of a Legendary Super Sayjin that would be undefeated. This particular Sayjin happened to be well taught in the Legends. He told of a 'Sayjin no longer a Sayjin that was never quite a Sayjin. This Sayjin wll end make or break a Dynasty of thousands of years by the combind power of 4 races.' He didn't believe in legends...but still...he couldn't get it out of his head.   
  
Eltor finally spoke, "What races has this Sayjin been aided by?"   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Well...he's fought battles with several different races but...he was trained by a Namek called Piccolo, and has been fighting along side Humans and Sayjins for a while. He is also Half Human and Half Sayjin..."   
  
_Only 3. So much for the stupid legend. Still, a boy of that power...just..hmm_ Eltor grinned, _He could either my greatest aid or he will be absorbed by me and become my greatest meal. That kind of power combined with my own will be unimaginable._   
  
"I will be their shortly. Make sure he stays there till then, " Eltor announced rising to leave.   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan stared at the unknown man, "Who are you?"   
  
The man grinned. He was in no hurry to start this battle so he might as well take advantage of the fact that his nephew was still just a child, "I'm a freaky mass murder."   
  
"No your not!"   
  
"Am to! Listen to my heart beat."   
  
Gohan hesistated at first then walked up to the man, still powered up. His head was natural about level with this man's chest so he had no difficulty putting his hear neck to the man's heart. Gohan's eyes widen as he heard the most freak, mass murderer like heart beat in the world, "Oh my god you are a mass murder!"   
  
The man grinned. Stupid child. With Gohan's guard dropped by the man's apartant niceness he had no trouble grabbing Gohan by the neck and hurring him across the room. _Let's see what my nephew can do!_ He formed a ki circled shaped object, much like the one Frezia used against Goku and hurled it towards Gohan.   
  
The boy smiled feeling no serious battle aura from the man suggested that his heart wasn't really into this battle, even if he was trying to convince Gohan otherwise by attacking. Gohan dodged the circled shape ki and destoried it with a Kamahama when it started to turn around back at him. Gohan looked back at the man next to him, "What's your name?"   
  
The man would have been proud of the boys skills if it wasn't for the fact that they would be fighting inevitably soon, "My name's Vegroren. Son of Bardock and Icer." Vegroren takes a fighting stance.   
  
Gohan stared for a moment before blinking, "Bardock? Father talked about him before...and Icer? That's an Ice-jin name!"   
  
Vegroren grinned, "I'm half Sayjin and Ice-jin. I was born to be the bridger between our two people but when the Sayjins rebelled...they killed my mother for fear that she had ties with them and me. Killed by Sayjin actions...however these people were nice enough to revive me."   
  
Gohan smiled, "So can you become a Super Sayjin?"   
  
"I need to. Ice-jins and Sayjins both specialize in increasing by transformations...but I managed to achieve great power without it. More then I need to defeat you."   
  
"We'll see." Gohan took to the air and throw his left leg at Vegroren's head. Vegroren blocked the kick by raising his left arm in the way, "I won't be as easy as anyone you faced thus far. I don't think I'll go easy on you because your family, fight to kill!"   
  
Gohan foze, "Family?"   
  
"Bardock is your Grandfather and my father. Goku (Vegroren learnt of him threw Gohan's files so he doesn't know his Sayjin name) and I are half brothers. That makes you family...don't you know your grandfather??"   
  
"Never meet him."   
  
"Not suprising seeing as he died before your birth." Gohan and Vegroren had been almost constantly exchanging punches and kicks during their conversation. Vegroren now jumped backwards gliding away from Gohan.   
  
Gohan shot a Masenko at Vegroren who dodged it and moved quickly to catch Gohan off guard as he kicked Gohan from his left. Gohan went flying for less then a second before he landed on his hands with his feet pointed at Vegroren on a 45 degree angle. He used the momentum of the kick to bounce off the ground and double kick Vegroren in the stomac. Vegroren fell back a bit but quickly recovered and threw a punch at Gohan who dodged it and punched back. Their bodies moved so quickly that it appeared to Tien and Trunks that they weren't moving at all, in reality thought they were now constantly punching and kicking eachother both trying to gain the upper hand.   
  
What no one but Vegroren realized though was that Gohan already had gained the upper hand because he was burning energy far too quickly just to keep up at Gohan's level. It became quickly apparant to him that not only was he not going to win this battle, but he also wouldn't be able to hold Gohan off for the required 2 hours. 


	14. The Sky is falling!

  
  
**

Eltor Part 14

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
  


************************************

  
  
The control center was quite. Lord Mal was heading to the battle area. General Vegroren was already their fighting Gphan. In the rush they failed to note a fatal error. The intensity of the battle had ruined the ship's orbit over the Earth. It will crash into the planet in about 2 hours and, do to the mass of the ship, will destory the Earth along with it.   
  


************************************

  
  
Meanwhile in the Ruler of the Worlds Headquarts...   
  
"Sir. We recently detected an unknown boogy in orbit around the Earth ... something of this mass is likely to be an astrod but...sir, when we did a heat sensitive scan of the object the readings were off the charts...their is something very unusual going on in there."   
  
"Some sort of Spaceship? We recently encountered Cell, it could be more people from whatever specesis he came from."   
  
"We hope not sir..."   
  
"Well, do further scans on it!"   
  
"We're on it!" The man saluted him then went off.   
  


************************************

  
  
"Ohhh....!!! Were's my little boy?!" Chichi worried as she followed Bulma to see Mr. Briefs.   
  
"Hey dad!" Bulma greeted as she entered the observatory, a room with a handful of computers, chart paper scattered everywhere and a gaint telescope, "Did you see where Vegeta and Gohan went?"   
  
"No but we will need their help shortly." Mr. Briefs said as calmly as he could moving away from the telescope and scribbling something or other on the chart paper next to him.   
  
"Why's that?"   
  
Mr. Briefs handed the chart paper to Bulma while saying, "Somethings about to crash into the Earth."   
  


************************************

  
  
Yumacha arrived at Master Roshi's island and abruptly stopped using his ki allowing gravity to take over and land him on the island. He looked at Chaozu, Krillian, 18 and Master Roshi. All their faces suggested that nothing good was happening.   
  
Krillian was the first to speak, "Gohan defeated the Andriod."   
  
Yumacha smiled, "That's good isn't it?"   
  
Chaozu sniffed, "But they captured Piccolo and possesed him...Tien, Gohan and Vegeta are fighting but...we lost sight of Vegeta's ki...and we never were able to feel Tiens."   
  
"So? That probably just means he hasn't powered up yet." Yumacha said trying to reassure the Mime.   
  
"I hope so..."   
  
"Listen guys...we aren't just going to stand here, " Master Roshi stated, "The world is in immidaite danger that Gohan, Vegeta and Tien can't save us from."   
  
"What?!" Yumacha didn't understand. If they, somne of the most power fighters on the planet, in the universe couldn't save us, who could?   
  
"Can't you feel the ki's?" Master Roshi explained, "Their getting closer..."   
  
Their was a long pause as they realized want was happening.   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan barely dodged one of Vegroren's punches. He was moved into a good position as he managed to get his legs across from Vegroren allowing him to easily trip Vegroren. Gohan took to the air as his opponent tried to regain balance. "Masenko!" Gohan flew up just as quickly as his Masenko hit the ground. Vegroren gained enough stability to manage to use his hands to block the blow.   
  
Except that Gohan didn't stop. The Masenko countiued and Vegroren began to feel the unbrakable floor crumble under his weight of Gohan's attack, with him along with it. _How much power does this kid posses??_ Vegroren gathered all his reserved ki as he moved away from the beam travelling parrel to the ground. Gohan stoped the beam and began flying towards the ground on an intercept course. Vegroren managed to stop just missing Gohan's kick only to be uppercut by Gohan has he used the elasticity of the landing to his advantage. Gohan and Vegroren then resumed their punching brawl.   
  
Meanwhile Tien was concerned about Vegeta. He was beat up pritty bad and it didn't look like he was going to wake up any time soon. Was he breathing? Yes, barely. _Why did Gohan have to waste his last Sensu bean on Commander Soshito. Talk about a waste!_   
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked away from Vegroren for an instant. Long enough that he recieved a direct kick to the stomac. Before Gohan could recover a different fighter did a whirlwind kick to his face causing Gohan to collaspe.   
  
Vegroren looked irritated, "Lord Mal this is my battle!"   
  
Lord Mal spat, "You've lasted 15 minutes and your already almost out of power. I'll finish the job."   
  
"...Eltor's coming isn't he?" Vegroren asked.   
  
"Ofcourse."   
  
"I see.." Vegroren quickly turned his head towards Gohan who was getting up from the kicks, "run!"   
  
Gohan blinked, "Huh?"   
  
"Someone even stronger then you is on their way here. Run!"   
  
"Traitor!" Lord Mal stated as he shoved his knee into Vegroren's chin. Vegroren took a couple wary steps back coughing up blood as he did before re-organizing himself and taking a fighting stance, "Gohan run while I buy you time!"   
  
Gohan didn't move, "But you can't beat him..."   
  
Lord Mal grinned, "He's right. You lost too much energy fighting Son Gohan to even stand a chance."   
  
"I've died once, any life I get after that is a bonus!" Vegroren charged Lord Mal who simply dodged Vegroren.   
  
"I don't fear you." Lord Mal taunted.   
  
"I will MAKE you fear me." Vegroren declared forming a ball in his hand of highly constrated ki, "World's End!" He threw the ball at Lord Mal who dodged it. Behind Lord Mal the ball landed causing a Tremendous explosion.   
  
Vegroren formed another ball in his hand, "AHHH!!" Vegroren screamed as around him thousands of these balls were formed, "They won't all miss!" He lifted his hands inforant of him, "Worlds' End!"   
  
Lord Mal managed to dodge about 100 before one skimmed him, that caught him off balance as he barely dodged the next one. The one after that hit him and he fell to the floor on impact. Now that he was an immobile target every single one of the attacks hit him.   
  


************************************

  
  
"Sir, we have knew information on the UFO."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"It appears to be a perfect sphere...it's highly unlikely that anything could have naturally produced a perfect sphere."   
  
"Is their any other news?"   
  
"Well no sir..."   
  


************************************

  
  
"Halt! You can't enter the Leader of the World's Headquarters without authorization!" The gaurd bellowed at Bulma, Mr. Briefs and Chichi.   
  
"Here's our authorization!" The guard looked up as 18 kicked the gaurd across the yard knocking him out. Once landed 18 took a second to get the fix up her outfit. Chichi, Bulma and Mr. Briefs stared in disbelief.   
  
18 glared at them for a second before walking into the Headquarters, "Come on. Krillian and the others have already made a stupid plan to stop the Spaceship from crashing into this miserable planet. I was told to clear the area."   
  
Bulma blinked, "So why are we going into the Headquarters?"   
  
"So that your father can tell the ruler of this planet what's going on!"   
  
Bulma and Chichi looked at each as 18 and Mr. Briefs walked off. "Can we trust her?" Bulma asked?   
  
"Do we have a choice?" They both shrugged and ran to catch up.   
  


************************************

  
  
Vegroren smiled feeling his life fade, "Nothing could have survived that ... Gohan run Eltor is a nightmare ... don't" Vegroren gasped for breath as Gohan ran up to him concerned, "... run ..." with that Vegroren slipped into the code vastness of death.   
  
Tears formed in Gohan's eyes as he saw the dust around Mal clear. Mal laughed, "Is that all he had?!"   
  
"You can't run from your nightmares." Gohan wispered quitely to Vegroren as he lowered his head crying at his Uncles death.   
  
"What makes you can think you can do better boy?"   
  
Gohan rose his head in fury, "What makes you think your even in my league?!" Gohan delievered a Ki Blast at Lord Mal who batting it away. Lord Mal turned 180 degrees around just quick enough to get kicked in the head by Gohan. Before Mal could recover Gohan was launching punch after punch to Mal's stomac, "You won't get away with what you've done!" Gohan threw an upper cut punch sending Mal flying. Gohan's battle aura grew as he took off after Mal who was now climbing higher by his own free will. Gohan appeared above Mal and grabbed him forcing them both to coming towering down at the ground. Gohan let go at the last moment as Mal crashed into the Earth leaving a small crator in the so called unbreakable ground. Before Mal could get up he was being pushed backwards by rapid ki beams before launched ever millasecond by Gohan.   
  
Things were obviously in Gohan's favor but Mal didn't plan to keep it that way. Mal began firing Ki Beams back at Gohan to try and even the playing field. Gohan dodged them for the most part but it did slow down the unbelievably fast rate of Gohan's Ki Beam production and allowed Mal the presious seconds he needed to get back into the air. Gohan followed and soon they were fighting in a 3d plane where Mal excelled. Mal was now almost able to meet Gohan punch for punch, kick for kick, and blow for blow in these conditions. All the same Mal began to wonder if he could keep this up for the hour more needed in order for him to survive when Eltor arrives. 


	15. Against the odds

  
  
**

Eltor Part 15

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
  


************************************

  
  
The inhabitants of the Eltor Spacecraft were practically running in circles as they began to find out about the ships inevitable crash. Finally someone initated the self destruct sequence to go off in 40 minutes. 5 minutes before the spacecraft crashes into the Earth. This way the Earth would survive, not that they cared about it's inhabitants, but they did like the idea of having a planet to escape to so they wouldn't sufficate to death in the vastness of space. They all prepared to leave the spaceship at the last possible second, this way the fall down to the Earth would be the shortest and the thousands of warriors on board would have the best chance of survival. None of them contacted Lord Mal because they secretly hoped that him and Gohan would be destoried along with the spaceship saving them of the trouble of having to answer to Mal or fight Gohan later.   
  


************************************

  
  
"So what's the plan?" 18 asked as she flew towards Krillian, Yumacha and Chaozu. Master Roshi, Bulma, Chichi and Mr. Briefs were down below moving everyone away from the crash site.   
  
"Easy, " Krillian responded, "we all shot everything we got at the spacecraft ... I don't think we can destory it but it will slow it down enough so that the impact won't destory the Earth."   
  
"That's your plan?!" 18 responded in shock, "Oh well, I never really liked this planet much anyways."   
  


************************************

  
  
A ki blast zipped pasted Gohans head and exploded on the ground below him. Gohan responded by punching Lord Mal in the face causing Mal to fall down slightly before charging back up at Gohan and kicked Gohan on the side of his face. Gohan shot a close range ki beam at Lord Mal that drived right through the evil warriors stomac. He lost control of his ki in pure shock and fell to the ground.   
  
Gohan landed at the ground next to him, "Give up."   
  
Lord Mal could feel his life slipping from him, everything around him looked fussy. But he contrated, slowly he stood up, his mortal wound closing up as he did. Without responding to Gohan's threat he began punching and kicking the young Sayjin who responded by dodging and punching back.   
  


************************************

  
  
"Ready!" Krillian yelled as he prepared for a Kamahama.   
  
"Ready!" The 3 others prepared to fire their most powerful attacks.   
  


************************************

  
  
"Come on, move!" Chichi said picking up a fallen kid and began running with him out of the city. _Gohan, where are you when we need you?!_   
  


************************************

  
  
"Okay men! In 15 minutes we are going to charge out of this misserable piece of junk and begin our invasion of the Earth. Kill everything in sight! If Son Gohan does survive the crash we don't want him to have any allies left..."   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan drived a kick into Lord Mal's face, clenched his hands together and used them to hit the top of his enemies head. Lord Mal crashed down into the cold surface of the spaceship. As Gohan charged at Mal to finish him off he was forced to stop and dodge a ki blast that barely missed him. He looked back at the ground and had only seconds before he was dodging thousands of these blasts.   
  
"Auurg..." Vegeta coughed up some blood as he opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily still not fully recovered. Slowly he stood up. It was then that he realized that battle was still going on.   
  
"Vegeta, be careful." Tien warned as Vegeta stood. Vegeta started staring at something. Tien followed his eyes to see the Demon Piccolo. He was a bit suprised that, with Gohan in such an intense battle, the Demon Piccolo would be what would catch his eye but...it's hands moved!   
  
Gohan turned to see Piccolo standing up slowly.   
  
"You need to focus if you want to beat me!" Lord Mal said as he launched a punch at Gohan's stomac followed by another one at Gohan's face before. Gohan blocked the 3rd and retailated before their was a 4th.   
  
Vegeta struggled over to Piccolo, Tien followed carrying Trunks with him. "So your still alive Namek." Vegeta inquired was a half-smirk.   
  
Piccolo responded by throwing a punch and Vegeta who took the full force of the punch before giving one of his own. Piccolo was now fully standing and charged at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta was in no condition to fight but he didn't care as he transformed into a Super Sayjin and gained some ground to prepare for a final flash. Piccolo wasn't willing to give Vegeta the time needed for the blast. As he flew towards Vegeta, Tien intercepted Piccolo with a Headbutt as they both fell landing several 10s of feet away from Vegeta. Tien placed Trunks down and commanded for him to run as Tien took a fighting stance.   
  


************************************

  
  
Goku and Pikkon were staring into Bubba's glass ball. They had been sparring when things started and had been watching Gohan and the others fight since Gohan had turned into an SSJ2.   
  
"Your boy has great power Goku." Bubba commented.   
  
"Yah, but not enough. Can you sense that power coming towards them? It makes Gohan's look like nothing..."   
  
"Not neccassarily...that half Ice-jin helped Gohan alot..."   
  
"What makes you say that?"   
  
"Can't you sense it Goku? During the fight between Vegroren and Gohan the Ice-jin kept giving Gohan some of his power. Not much mind you, but it's enough that Gohan could combine the Ice-jin's final transformation with his SSJ2."   
  
"Frezia's power managed to grow through leaps and bounds when he transformed into his final stage..."   
  
"Yes and if Gohan can learn how to control that power, he can use it and may become even more powerful then Eltor."   
  
"May?" Pikkon spoke up for once, "You mean your not sure?"   
  
"It's obvious that Eltor is holding back power," Bubba responded, "I simply don't know how much."   
  


************************************

  
  
Vegeta was barely paying attention to Tien and Piccolo's fight as he powered up for the Final Flash. Had he been he might have noticed that Tien was losing horribly.   
  
Tien fell back using his good hand to hold on to his limp arm. He wasn't sure how he had expected this battle to go but he was sure that this wasn't what he had hoped for. Tien was about to try and kick the advancing Piccolo when something small wipped by him and punched Piccolo with a suprisingly great force.   
  
Now Vegeta was paying attention to the fight, "Trunks! Get away from their you brat!" It took all his years of training to keep him still and countiued charging the Final Flash.   
  
Piccolo was having trouble hitting such a small and quick moving target. Lucky for him that Trunks punchings didn't deliever much damage, otherwise he could have been in serious trouble. He stayed still for a minute and watched carefully the pattern of attack brought apun it. Trunks was, after all, only a year old and with no basic fighting strategy his attacks became very predictable. Soon Piccolo had little Trunks pinned to the floor while being choked by the Namekian.   
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta was about to give up on the Final Flash when Tien charged into Piccolo.   
  
Tien wasn't about to give Piccolo any time to think, seconds after he crashed into Piccolo he grabbed unto Piccolo's antennae and, while they were still moving away from Trunks at Mach speeds, pushed down on Piccolo's head scraping it on the ground as they travelled.   
  
Tien's victory was short lived as a frustrated Piccolo drived an elbow deep into Tien's stomac before flipping Tien ahead of Piccolo and, seeing as he was still moving forward at intense speeds, headbutted Tien in his ribs. Tien's body grinded against the floor as he came to a painful stop. Piccolo managed to stop just behind Tien, alot less painfully. Piccolo ignored Tien's battered body as he turned around and headed back to were Trunks was. Dispite the considerable distance Tien and Piccolo had travelled, it took mere seconds for him to get back to where Trunks was.   
  
Vegeta had finished powering up the Final Flash as he saw Piccolo heading for Trunks. In a desperate act to keep Piccolo away from Trunks he fired the Final Flash without warning or thinking. He instantly regretted it. True, Piccolo would take the full force of the attack. But only feet away from Piccolo, Trunks too would be caught in the impact. The blast was already launched and out of Vegeta's hands. Or was it? Vegeta decided to throw away his chance at beating Piccolo and flew parralel to the gaint Ki Beam. He turned to face it at the last second and put his hands ahead of him grabbing the giant Final Flash and pushing it back for dear life. He had put so much power into the blast...did he have enough to stop it.   
  
Gohan had been trying to help, but every time he came close enough Lord Mal had hit him away and countiued their fight elsewhere. Gohan was holding back because he wanted to give everything he had in the later battle against Eltor, but he wanted to help his friends more. "Kamahamaha!" Gohan quickly charged a Kamahamaha and shot it straight threw Lord Mal. Before Mal had time to regrenate Gohan was off gaining the needed ground in order to have enough time to help Vegeta, Trunks and Tien.   
  
Vegeta couldn't hold back the Final Flash much longer and Trunks was just standing still dispite Vegeta's orders to the boy to go away. Vegeta was beside himself in humilation. To be killed by his own attack, their was no honor in that! Something hit his shoulder. Vegeta strained a look to see that Piccolo had moved clear of the beam and was now firing at him. Vegeta was furious as he took another shot from Piccolo, this one much more powerful then the last. His son wasn't listening to him, a stupid green alien was firing at him, his own attack was about to destory him. What was their left to do? Wait for the son of a lowly 3rd-class warrior to save the Prince of all Sayjins? No! He was of royal blood. He was the GREATEST fighter in the UNIVERSE. He was VEGETA and he was not going to tolerate this any longer! His son would live! The Namek would die! He swore it on his honor.   
  
He could feel something slipping. The pleasures of battle were returning to him. He felt the power pouring all over him and delighted in the pain. He was once again going to know the joys of battle. He was going to become legendary. "**AHHH!!**" Vegeta's eyes started to twitch and his heart started to pump blood at a rate that should have bursted his body. He had a sudden surge of energy. He contained it, he did his best to contain every last bit of power he was gaining, he still had to hold back the Final Flash. "**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**" He threw his arms ahead of him, his aura alone disintegrated the Final Flash before him. He smiled as the changes contiued. Everything was going to be okay, for he now was achieving the greatest power the Sayjin race had ever known. He wasn't just ascending beyond a Super Sayjin. He felt in his blood that he was ascending beyond Goku and his son Gohan. The Royal family was finally the strongest once again. 


	16. Battle Earth

  
  
**

Eltor Part 16

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
A/N- School's starting again so updates will slow down, but I'm going to write whenever possible and hopefully I can get 2-4 chapters done a week. Chapter sizes are still increasing so it shouldn't be too bad...   
  


************************************

  
  
"5 minutes until self-destruct! 2 minutes before we collide into the Earth!" A scared Ensign announced.   
  
"2 minutes?! But it was suppose to be 10!"   
  
"I can't explain it sir...but the ship is falling down quicker then expected...something else must be putting additional presure on the ship."   
  
It took the Junior Commander a full 5 seconds to replay, "Then cancel the self destruct!" The Commander Junior, also called Pyte by his friends, turned to the crew, "Alright men, change of plans, we're already here!"   
  


************************************

  
  
"**AHHH!!!!!!**" Whatever power Vegeta was holding back was gone now, he was transforming in a rapid pase. He wasn't bothered by the pain like Gohan was, he loved it. The pain just meant more power to him. "hahahahahaha!!!"   
  
His body was changing to adapt to handle and harnest the ki. Gohan, who was rushing over to help Vegeta had to shield his eyes from the light Vegeta was imitating. Even Lord Mal, who had recovered and planned to attack Gohan from behind while he wasn't looking had stopped.   
  
Vegeta smiled, "Sorry for the wait." Vegeta raised an arm and pointed his hand at Piccolo, "Consider it a prelongment to your life."   
  
"Vegeta, don't!" Gohan yelled. Gohan was happy that Vegeta had transformed beyond a Super Sayjin but if he was going to be a loose canon because of it, then Gohan might have been better off without him.   
  


************************************

  
  
"FIRE!!" Krillian shotted launching a Kamahama. Yumacha, 18, and Chaozu followed Krillian's lead.   
  


************************************

  
  
"CHARGE!!" Cmdr.Jr. Pyte yelled as his men filed out of the ship and into the high skies of the planet.   
  


************************************

  
  
Vegeta felt the ground shake. He didn't care. He fired at Piccolo but the ground shock violantly as he did causing him to miss.   
  
"Could it be...the ships crasing!" Lord Mal exclaimed and then began to laugh hysteriocly, "Atleast the last of the Sayjins will die with me."   
  
Gohan sighed and nodded at Vegeta. They pointed their hands towards the floor.   
  
"It's no use! That floor is unbreakable!" Lord Mal claimed.   
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta ordered as him and Gohan fired at the floor leaving nice crisp holes. Vegeta hopped out. Gohan grabbed Piccolo and Tien, who was holding Trunks, and forced them to follow. Lord Mal was the last to jump out.   
  


************************************

  
  
Krillian was kicked out of his Kamahama by two fighters that came out of the spaceship. Krillian easily took care of the first fighter and was working on the 2nd when two more warriors fired ki blasts at him.   
  
Yumacha and Chaozu weren't having much more luck having to fend off 3 fighters between the two of them. 1 on 1 Krillian might have been able to beat these fighters hands down but Yumacha had all but given up fighting and Chaozu just hadn't pushed himself since training at North Ki's planet. Niether of them were well equip to fight these people who have to train daily or be killed by their supriors. 18 noticed this and finished off her 8th opponent quickly then moved over to Yumacha and Chaozu. She caught the first one toying with Yumacha and had his back completely turned to her. She simply stuck her hand into his back intil she felt it pierce his heart. Needless to say that attratched the other twos attention. They charged at her, surronding her in a pinsor movement. She sighed, in a flash the two would-be warriors had fallen to the ground.   
  
18 looked briefly at the stunned Yumacha and greatful Chaozu before saying, "Go help that old pervert evacuate people or at very least stay out of our way." With that she flew off to countiue the massive battle. She felt as if her brain was going to explode and looked up to the direction of a powerful ki she felt. All the other warriors had stopped fighting as well as their ship was shot away from the Earth and into the sun. 18 made the obvious conclusion, it was over, Gohan had lost. Gohan's power was far suprior to hers, as he had proven when fighting the Andriod. And yet...this ki was so much more powerful. It would have easily defeated Gohan...and well...their were two of them. Plus, as if to add insult to injury, several other, smaller ki's emerged. 2 of them, one pure evil and one very close to pure evil, were greater then hers.   
  


************************************

  
  
Vegeta watched as Gohan had shot the spaceship into this planet's sun. He movitioned over to below them were hundreds of warriors were seemily standing still, "I can sense 18 and Krillians ki among them." Vegeta looked around a bit more then laughed, "Yumacha and Chaozu are hiding in some bushes trying to suprese their ki. Guess the battle was too much for them."   
  
Gohan just nodded and Lord Mal punched Gohan in the face. Dang! He had forgotten about him. Gohan was about to fight back when he realized that Lord Mal's attacks had stopped. He looked over to Vegeta who was lowering his hand, "His ki had lower significantly during the battle, but is obvious that you were being soft on him."   
  
Vegeta looked down at the warriors gathered around him and began firing, "Softness won't get you anywhere!"   
  
"Vegeta stop!" Gohan yelled as Vegeta slattered the people below, atleast he had restraint enough not to hurt any of the people with good kis or, in 18's case, nuetral kis.   
  
"Why should I?" Vegeta grinned, "I have no need for rules anymore, I am all-powerful."   
  
"Then I'll stop you!" Gohan said powering up.   
  
"Oh will you?" Vegeta looked at Gohan's determined face for a moment then smirked, "You are no longer stronger then me. When I made the jump to Super Sayjin 2, I surpassed you."   
  


************************************

  
  
Eltor could now see Earth. Seeing as he could survive in space he physhically flew the distance between his planet and Earth. While that's very impossible to do with no median (like air) he had no trouble at all doing it. His aura was producing a body of air around him which he used to move. He was only moments away from Earth now. _time to give them a chance to run_ With that he realised some of his ki. Not alot, but enough that anyone that could sense ki on Earth and well...the Universe, could sense his presence.   
  


************************************

  
  
It looked like Vegeta and Gohan were about to square off when Gohan felt a powerful ki heading towards him, "That must be Eltor." Gohan thought outloud. Gohan quickly knocked Piccolo out. It was obvious that Eltor was very strong...he couldn't afford distractions, "Vegeta, may we spar latter? I have to do something first."   
  
Vegeta countiued grinning, "You mean that power level we're feeling is your opponent? Very well, but as soon as you lose I'll show you what a real warrior can do."   
  
Gohan smiled in spite his fear, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."   
  


************************************

  
  
18 flew closer to Gohan and Vegeta still not bealiving the power they possessed. She looked up at the sky, "I'm going to help too."   
  
Gohan nodded slightly. Krillian and Tien made similar statements.   
  
"No." Vegeta replied, "Tien, you take Piccolo and Trunks and get out of here. Begin gathering the dragonballs...used them to wish Piccolo to get back to normal."   
  
Tien nodded, "And the second wish?"   
  
"I don't care."   
  
"Okay then...goodluck." Tien powered up a bit and took off holding a limp Piccolo in one hand and a fidgetting Trunks in the other.   
  


************************************

  
  
Eltor arrived on Earth's ground next to the strongest fighters in the planet. He scanned the terrain, buildings and harden rocks surronded them with moutains that could be seen in every direction in the distance. Eltor focused his eyes on to the 4 warriors, and only people within a 500 metre radius. The closest one was also the smallest one. He looked like a Sayjin, dispite the lack of a tail, so this must be Gohan. The other 3, who stood behind Gohan, Eltor had no information on. To the left was a midget, probably the strongest warrior to orginate from this planet. To the right was a young female who was giving off no ki. An Andriod, a very well made one at that. If things worked out right, he planned to recruit her. The was directly behind Gohan was the real mystery though. It was obvious that this one was no pushover, as strong as Gohan...maybe stronger. But how can a warrior of this power have escaped our sights? Oh well, it didn't matter, he too would either be recruited or absorbed. Overall, Eltor hadn't faced a crowd of people this strong in a while, if ever. Not that it mattered much, he would still win easily.   
  
Eltor took a fighting stance, "Well Gohan, you've caused quite a bit of trouble. I suppose I should start by killing you."   
  
Gohan grinned trying to sound tougher then he felt, "Just try it."   
  
Eltor nodded a appeared Gohan punching a hole right threw Gohan's stomach, "Did you really think that you had a chance Gohan?" Gohan cried out in shock and pain. He took two steps forward before collasping on the ground immidiately turning back into a regular Sayjin. He crushed the dirt under his hand. He had failed to protect the Earth like his father had been able to do. He failed his family...and pitifully.   
  
Eltor grinned, "You know I don't just kill my victums. I absorb them into myself." Eltor began to walk towards Gohan, "Your power will become a part of mine."   
  


************************************

  
  
Piccolo's eyes shot open, "G...gohan!"   
  
Tien looked at Piccolo, "...I can feel it too...but we can't help them now."   
  
Piccolo held his head in his hands, all the evil that was now in him conflicted a deep need to protect Gohan through everything, "ahhh!!" Piccolo easily got out of Tien's grasp and flew to the battle scene.   
  
Tien made no attempt to stop him. _I know he's evil now...but maybe he still can help them...maybe all the evil in the world can't fully curropt him now..._   
  


************************************

  
  
Eltor put his hand on Gohan. Eltor's hand was cold compared to Gohan's boiling hot body. It felt almost nice...   
  
"Get away from Gohan!" Krillian yelled as he kicked Eltor's hand from Gohan's body preventing him from being absorbed.   
  
"Go away fly." Eltor remarked as he shot a ki blast at Krillian blowing him to obvilion.   
  
_Krillian!_ Gohan tried to get up inspite himself but fell. Crying for Krillian's death and his own uselessness to stop it Gohan wimpered, "Krillian..."   
  
"You bastard!" 18 punched Eltor in the stomach and the launched a whirlwind kick which sent Eltor flying away from Gohan. 18 wasn't sure why but she was furious at Eltor for what he had done.   
  
Eltor was getting up and was about to attack 18 when Vegeta launched a final flash at him, "My turn!" Vegeta declared no longer grinning. Eltor had made a mockery of the Sayjin race by defeating Gohan so easily. This could not be tolerated.   
  
Eltor powered up a bit more and wasn't effected at all by the Final Flash. He sent a beam just as powerful back at Vegeta that threw Vegeta back for miles. While Vegeta was flying out of control Eltor appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him in the neck causing Vegeta to fall already almost all out of power.   
  
Gohan struggled to stand up again in spite himself. He felt the last of his power slipping. Son Gohan was aware he had mere minutes left on this planet...but he was going to spend them delaying Eltor, maybe buying some miracle some time or preventing the inevitable. 


	17. More death, more pain

  
  
**

Eltor Part 17

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
A/N- Sorry about the lateness about this part. I deeply apologize to all of my fans (both of them).   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan launched a punch at Eltor. Eltor didn't move, Gohan's punch missed him on it's own. It was obvious that Gohan was no longer capable of fighting. Gohan punched again in frustration. His equilibrium was out of wack due to the blood loss.   
  
Eltor mumbled the word pathedic before grabbing Gohan by the hair and lifting him several inches in the air. He was about to absorb Gohan's power when 18 threw a Destro Disk in Eltor's general direction. Eltor tossed Gohan aside and bounced the beam back at 18. By the time the disk reached her, however, she was already holding Gohan by the neck with one hand pointing a ki blast at Gohan's head with the other.   
  
Eltor looked amused, "What are you doing?"   
  
"You can't absorb Gohan if he's dead, can you?"   
  
"What's your point."   
  
"Stay back or I'll kill Gohan. Then your trip will have been for nothing."   
  
Eltor had to laugh at that, "You'll kill your ally just to protect your own life? I don't buy it."   
  
"He's not my ally! Not even my friend."   
  
"Then why don't I make you a deal? You can join into my ranks, we could use someone as reasourceful as you."   
  
18 narrowed her eyes, "Not a chance, you _did_ kill one friend of mine."   
  
Eltor sighed, "Oh well. By the way, I'm infinitely faster then you. By the time you start to fire that ki blast I will have killed you and absorbed Gohan."   
  
Eltor never got a chance to prove his point though. Right after thoose words he recieved an unexpected Final Flash by Vegeta. As the dust settled around Eltor Vegeta launched another ki blast. Then another. Soon he was launching millions of them creating more and more smoke around Eltor and, hopefully, dissing out more damage to Eltor.   
  
Eltor appeared behind Vegeta while he was still firing. It took seconds for Vegeta to sense Eltor's ki and before he could turn around Eltor kicked Vegeta into an office building. Eltor charged after the fallen Vegeta only to get blown away when the pissed Sayjin raised his ki to a high enough level to destory the entire office building he had crashed into. Rubble flied everywhere, that which came near Eltor dissolved in his aura.   
  
Vegeta charged at Eltor and assaulted him with a fury of punches and kicks. Vegeta was fighting like mad with no really strategy except the hope to kill Eltor before he killed him, "Rapid Fire!!!" Vegeta throw thousands of ki blasts at Eltor sending the villian back. Vegeta didn't bother waiting for Eltor to recover. Seconds latter Eltor was once again faced with a barrage of punches from Vegeta. Eltor smiled at the Sayjins feeble attempts to win this battle. With a flick of his hand Vegeta was down at the ground before Eltor.   
  
The Prince's eyes widened. He had not even seen the attack. He was now flying up into the air, but not by choice. Eltor had kicked the ground below him and when he raised his foot it had taken Vegeta with him. As Vegeta tried to regain his balance he launched a Final Flash at Eltor. The King grabbed the ball of ki and tossed it back at Vegeta who took the full force of the blow head on. But Vegeta was not willing to loose. Being held together by sheer stubberness alone he threw himself down at Eltor attacking his enemy once more. Instead of just taking the attacks head on, Eltor decided to fight back. When Vegeta tried to punch Eltor in the face, Eltor dodged and punched Vegeta in the stomach before Vegeta had a chance to make an attempt at blocking it. Vegeta fell back in pain.   
  
"Your a stubborn one aren't you?" Eltor taunted as he kicked Vegeta in the side, "I like that. Tell you want, you'll be the last to die." With that Eltor turned his back on Vegeta and started to walk towards Gohan and 18.   
  
Gohan wasn't mad at 18 for what she did and even if he was, it wouldn't have made a bit of difference. He was too weak now to move or even speak. All he could do was watch as Eltor fired a quicker-then-the-eye-can-see ki blast at 18, destorying her. Gohan fell down with a thud. He was about to give up all hope when he felt a familiar ki...Piccolo-san!   
  
Eltor felt the ki too and stopped to look up in the air, "That Namek trained you as a boy, did he not Gohan?" He smiled knowing the 11-year old couldn't answer, "I think I'd be interested in fighting him..."   
  
_Don't..._ Gohan though, _Don't hurt Piccolo-san..._. But Gohan knew his silent pleas would not help as Piccolo landed at the battle area. He looked frustrated. As if he was fighting a war in himself as he was preparing to fight against Eltor.   
  
The conflicting emotions were driving Piccolo mad. He couldn't stand it, he felt good reserface in him and he knew he was going to die. He still had enough evil in him, though, that he wasn't all too happy about the idea of dieing just to buy Gohan some time. He wanted to run away, he wanted to protect Gohan. So many conflicting emotions. He wanted to kill. That was the only thing he could get both sides of him to agree on. Kill! He needed to kill! This was his driving force as he charged up to reach his highest power level and then some. He was going to make a legend out of himself. He was going to protect Gohan even though he knew it would do no good. He was going to kill because that was all he knew for sure to do. And he was damn good at it. He was an expert at death. Piccolo grinned, "Their will be lots of blood by the end of today. I hope you don't have a sensitive noise."   
  
With that Piccolo charged flinging a punch at Eltor who blocked the punch with his left arm and punched Piccolo with his right.   
  
_No!_ Gohan pleaed   
  
Piccolo withdrew a bit, getting out of arms reach of Eltor. He hadn't expected the warrior to be that strong, he hadn't expected to be loosing after a mere punch. Eltor shot a ki blast at Piccolo who rode it for a while before crashing into a building.   
  
_Stop!_   
  
Piccolo launched a Masenko at Eltor who dodged it and put a whole through Piccolo's stomach. He collasped. Piccolo looked up at Eltor who towered above him.   
  
_Don't hurt Piccolo!!_   
  
_Gohan!_   
  
Gohan's eye's widened it sounded like Vegroren. But he had died....   
  
_Gohan, transform._ Vegroren commanded.   
  
_I...I don't have the stregnth to._   
  
_Gohan, listen, I gave you some of my root powers. When you transform it will heal your wounds, just like when Freiza transformed his tail grew back._   
  
_I still can't...I don't know how!_   
  
_Yes you can! I now I've helped you all I can...good luck Gohan_   
  
Gohan's eyes refocused on the battle, that short conversation had provided Eltor with more then enough time to kill Piccolo several thousands of times over, yet Piccolo was still alive. One of Piccolo's sharp nails attempted to pentrate Eltor's skin, the nail broke and the rest of his hand followed suit. Eltor jabbed Piccolo in the stomach then swatted him aside.   
  
"I must say, I'm disappointed. I was hoping the one that trained Gohan might be stronger then him."   
  
Eltor heard some rocks fall, not from Piccolo, he was still down. Eltor moved his eyes to see Gohan getting up. He smirked, "I must give you credit, you people don't give up easily."   
  
Eltor frowned when the boy took a fighting stance though, _He shouldn't even be able to move, maybe he's stronger then I thought..._   
  
"I...won't....let...you...hurt...Piccolo" Gohan gasped out spitting blood as he did. Everything was so blurry. He was so tired.   
  
"What you mean like this?" Eltor raised his left hand to face Piccolo and a Ki Blast began to form from it.   
  
"NO!" Gohan tried to move to stop Eltor but in his weaken state ended up falling to the ground at the attempt. Eltor grinned slightly and launched the attack at Piccolo spewing the Namekians guts everywhere.   
  
"ugk!" Eltor exclaimed as he laughed wipping off a piece of Piccolo's brains from his gi, "I think I over did it!"   
  
Gohan stood in horror. He was now painted with green blood being washed away only by his tears, "You...didn't stop" Gohan wispered still trying to gather what he felt.   
  
"Ofcourse not." Eltor laughed, "Come on kid, want to be a hero? All you have to do is kill me." Eltor laughed, "Or die trying!"   
  
Gohan glared at Eltor, well, tried to atleast but it his expression was far too softened and saddened by the loss of his friend to show the anger he was feeling, "You...kill...WAAAA!!!" Gohan feel to the ground crying.   
  
Eltor lifted his hand to form another ki blast, this time pointed at Gohan, "So in the end, your just a hopeless kid. What a waste of time. I don't even need to bother myself with the amount of power you have."   
  
"SHUT UP!!" Gohan said as his stregnth returned to him, "I HATE YOU!!" Gohan could feel his muscles tightening against him, "I HATE YOU!!"   
  
Eltor lifted an eyebrow, "Do you have more power in reserves? Please, do show it." He said lowering his hand, "Maybe you can make this trip worth my while yet."   
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!!!" Gohan transforms to a Super Sayjin 2 at an alarming rate and countiues to power up, "PICCOLO!!!!!!" His muscles countiued to tighten, some viens were popping. This was like no transfermation he had ever had to endure, "AHHH!!!" Gohan got scared. At first he tried to stop it but then forced it to countiue. Piccolo once said it would be alot easier had he just faced his fears...he would not run away, no more of his friends blood would be spilled. He would except whatever consicences such power contained. He felt his face heat up. His entire body expanded then, in a wave of ki exploded!   
  
Eltor's eyes widened as this happened. _What the hell was that?!_ Soon the dust began to clear and he looked at the boy. His wounds were gone, his body looked matallic now, silvery, no longer organic. He hair was golden, but looked alot harder then hair, he looked like titanium gold, the aura surronding Gohan was green like Piccolo's blood, and his ki felt like that of a humans. Eltor recalled the tellings about the 4 specises, but no, that was crazy, the future couldn't be prefixed, and besides, Gohan's power, while higher, was still far below his own.   
  
_Well, might as well test him_ Eltor charged forward and kicked Gohan in the neck. Gohan made no attempt to block the blow, and was not even fazed when Eltor's leg violently collided with his neck. After several seconds Gohan turned his eyes to Eltor, "Masenko!" Gohan cried as his Masenko collided with Eltor sending the villian back. Eltor eyes widened when he landed on the ground. He didn't even see the attack!   
  
Eltor slowly got up and grinned, "So, then the real battle may begin."   
  


************************************

  
  
Tien reached Kami's look out and lay down Trunks the second he did. He glanced over and Dende who was looking at him with curiousity.   
  
"I don't know what that person wants, " Tien responded, "...how are the others?"   
  
Dende looked down, "Krillian and Piccolo are dead. Vegeta is too weak to fight...Gohan's gained alot of stregth though...but..."   
  
"But?"   
  
Dende looked at the floor, "Both Gohan and Eltor are holding back power. I'm sorry but I have no idea how much. If I knew I could tell you...but even when they are fully powered up...well, let's put it this way, currently with just their supressed power they could both kill Cell within seconds. There for me to tell who is stronger...they're both just so far out of my league I can't even register all their power into my head."   
  
Tien nodded then smiled, "Gohan'll win."   
  
"Why are you so confident"   
  
"He's the son of Goku isn't he? Goku never lost a battle."   
  
"He lost to Cell..."   
  


************************************

  
  
Yumacha was having a hard time supressing his power he didn't want to risk Gohan's life because he was too afraid to fight himself. Finally he stood up _Even if I can't help, I'm still going to try!_   
  


************************************

  
  
Their was a silence between Gohan and Eltor as their standoff began. Then their was the noise of an explosion when their fists connected milaseconds later. 


	18. Eltor's Tactics

  
  
**

Eltor Part 18

**   
  


By: Terran

  
  
A/N-Hi...umm...sorry! ^_^;;;; Well...the next chapter is a _little_ late. But I think it turned out nicely...anyways...here it is...   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan and Eltor's fists connected. Gohan, not being used to his new found stregth was shocked afrom the speed and pulled back his fist back quickly. This left Gohan open for a brief moment. Eltor took advantage of this and launched a hard punch to Gohan's face. Dazed and still a bit confused, Gohan fell to the floor just barely managing to break the fall with his hands. Eltor kicked Gohan in the stomach causing Gohan's head to reach the floor. Eltor kicked Gohan again, this time on his side. Gohan flew into a nearby building. The debris of the building fell on Gohan.   
  
Eltor grinned. He had been a little worried, not of Gohan's power, but of how quickly he had optained so much of it. Eltor had worried that over the course of this battle his power might grow even higher. But Eltor obviously had everything under control and he wasn't stupid either. Unlike every other opponenant that Goku and Gohan had faced, Eltor didn't intend on toying with Gohan before killing him. He would do it quickly.   
  
Eltor flew towards the building where Gohan had landed, "Argg!" Eltor shielded his eyes as a ray of light followed by an explosion took place around the crumbled building. Eltor squinted threw his eyes to see several large pieces of the building orbitting around the boy. With a scream Gohan launched the building pieces at Eltor. In a panic Eltor threw formed and threw a large ki blast at the building pieces. This worked against him as the explosion threw him backwards doing far more damage then the building could have. Once Eltor regained his footing he looked up to see Gohan charging at him.   
  
Eltor grinned, _ammateur. He has no idea what he's doing. Doesn't he realize that charging his opponent leaves him open to almost any attack?_   
  
Eltor moved slightly to the left at the last second, then proceded to shove his foot into Gohan's stomach. Gohan let out a cry of pain, still in midair. _I won't lose!_ Gohan bit his lower lip and refocused on Eltor, diving at him. Eltor let out a little laugh as he grabbed Gohan's arms and headbutted him when he was close enough. Gohan feel back in pain, Eltor let go.   
  
"You may have the stregnth boy, but you lack the skill necessary to beat me." Eltor took to the air getting acouple verticle miles between him and the child, "Goodbye." Eltor formed a huge ball of ki with an enclosed fist. Then, he punched downward launching an unusually formed ki beam at Gohan, "Fist's of Fury!" Gohan, still recovering from his the blows could only look up as the fatal attack was shot at him.   
  
The attack collided before Gohan could move. Tien and Dende, looking at the fight from his look out let out crys of shock assuming the work. Eltor, however, gazed at his work with disgust. He didn't see what happened, but he felt it with his ki. One of the humans had stepped in the way at the last second. Aparantly he had been hiding and Eltor was to focused on the battle to notice it.   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan was shocked when something hit him. Not shock about the fact that it hit him, he had been expecting the attack, he was suprised to find that human flesh made contact with him, and not a ki beam. He lifted himself up, careful not to hurt whoever had been on top of him. He looked down at the corpse. Between the blood and the smoke it would have been impossible to indetify him. But Gohan had sensed his ki just before he was saved. The little warrior knew that this was Yumacha. Another beam! Gohan, now back on his feet was quick to dodge, upset to realize that if his friend had been still alive, he wouldn't be anymore. Not even a corpse would remain. That's where Goku and Gohan differed, Gohan thought. Goku always saved his friends, Gohan could barely keep himself alive.   
  
Gohan would've cried, but he didn't have the time. Seeing Yumacha die so suddenly and quickly and given him a harsh whip of realiaty. He was losing, he was dieing, he needed to run. And run Gohan did, except their wasn't anywhere Eltor couldn't follow. Gohan flew past the damaged city, away from where his friends layed. Towards the mountains.   
  
Eltor sighed. He didn't have time for this. With a flick of his index fingers the mountains were leveled. And somewhere under the rubble. He assumed Gohan lay. Battered, beaten, but alive.   
  


************************************

  
  
"No!" Tien clenched his fist together looking down at the planet from Kami's look out, "No this is not going well. I...I can just stand here and let the planet die."   
  
Dende moved infront of Tien as if to stop him, "No! Please wait."   
  
Tien powered up, "Not a chance."   
  
"But Tien, if you wait I can give you some aid...like you are now...I don't think you can beat Eltor. Please let me help you." Dende explained.   
  
Tien sighed and powered down. "Whatever help you have it better be quick."   
  
The namekian nodded, "It is," he walked up to a pole on the look out, "I was told never to use this. Doesn't seem to matter much now." He motioned for Tien to follow him into the Palace.   
  


************************************

  
  
Chaozu walked towards the now deserted battle ground. Eltor had gone off to find Gohan in the rubble. Chaozu feared the worst and hoped for the best. Both seemed equally likely to the mine. He looked in horror at the carnage as he approached he saw pieces of 18, a horribly burnt corpse of Yumacha and well...the sight of what was once Piccolo wasn't lovely either. It was obvious to Chaozu that Eltor was one very sick individual. His eyes then meet Vegeta. He was cursing and trying to get up, if nothing was done he probably wouldn't survive. Chaozu rushed over to him.   
  
"Vegeta, Dende taught me this..." Chaozu placed his hands onto of Vegeta's back and contrated all of his enegery into one thought. Vegeta fully healed. He had a pretty good picture in his mind of what Vegeta looked like right now, and he gradually pretended that the picture of him was improving. Cuts were closing up, wounds were healing, excess blood was disappearing. Vegeta was getting better. Then, after several moments, Chaozu opened his eyes to find that his vision had come true. Even though he never had much occasion to practice it, Chaozu was pleased to discover that his healing abilities were quite functional.   
  
Vegeta stood up slowly almost ignoring Chaozu entirely. "Get out of here." the Sayijin whispered. It was obvious he was engaged. As if anything more then a whisper out of him would destory the planet, Chaozu didn't tempt Vegeta to make more noise. He fled the scene.   
  
"So," Vegeta said to himself, "It seems that once again I find myself short of victory, with my only hope being some filithy 3rd-class warrior. Well not this time!" A vien in Vegeta's forhead making a plus sign was plainly visable, "I am the Prince of the Sayijin race. No! Not the prince, I am the King! And as the King it is my sworn duty to defeat all that are to defy us." clenches his fist "Eltor. You. Will. Meet. My. WRAITH!!" As he said the word wrath he began to power up. Once again began the painful, but necessary transformation to become a Super Sayijin level 2.   
  


************************************

  
  
Gohan tried to sneak out one of the openings without Eltor noticing. He was rewarded with a fist connecting painfully to his face. Gohan feel back and nervously assumed a defensive fighting stance. He now knew that it was pointless to run. Eltor could feel his ki even if he did manage to escape. Eltor attempted to punch Gohan who blocked with his left arm. This boosted the Sayijins confidence until Eltor jabbed his other fist into Gohan's stomach. Gohan moved backwards in pain and ended up falling down.   
  
Eltor didn't laugh. He wanted this to end already. He had seen Gohan's power and he knew what it could do, he didn't need any more reason to end this. He launched another attack at Gohan hoping to get a quick kill in. Unfortunately for Eltor Gohan dodged at the last moment. And that seemed to be the theme of the battle now. How much longer could Gohan survive. Dispite Eltor's best efforts in finishing this battle quickly, Gohan managed to time and time again survive and dodge the shots aimed at him. And yet at the same time Gohan made no move to attack Eltor, either too scared or maybe he was trying to wear Eltor out. It was actually the earlier, but not knowing this Eltor decided to play it safe and this time when Gohan stood up, he took a defensive stance and waited for Gohan to strike.   
  
Gohan looked at Eltor with fear and confusion. Eltor had this fight one so why would he let Gohan attack? Purhaps he was planning to catch Gohan off guard again like last time. It was obvious that Eltor was the better fighter and in Gohan's mind, he had to play to survive, not to win. So he took a defensive stance too. And Eltor maintained his own. The longer this stand off went on the more it confirmed the others theories in their minds. And the more they were determined to wait for the other to make the next move. This stand off may have lasted for hours, but it was intrupted by a charging Super Sayijin.   
  


************************************

  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Vegeta screamed as he quickly approached Eltor. Going at speads excess of Mach 10 it was hard for him to control himself. However he managed to grab Eltor as he passed, and with his momentum, throw him acouple hundred feeting infront of the still quickly moving Vegeta. Vegeta took this time to power up, "FINAL FLASH!!" Vegeta launched the ki beam, fully powered at Eltor. It hit him dead on. Now mere feet away, before the dust even settled, the Sayijin Prince moved closer to the ground and grabed Eltor again as he passed. Vegeta then plummeted towards the planet's core using Eltor as a plow. They were several miles into the Earth before the finally came to a stop. This all took less then a minute. Vegeta then quickly moved out of the whole and, with the words rapid fire, began firing ki beam after ki beam into the ever expanding wound in the planet's surface.   
  
Gohan raced over to Vegeta who was still firing, "Vegeta, your going to take the entire planet with you!"   
  
Vegeta didn't listen and Gohan ended up charging into Vegeta breaking the fire. Vegeta pushed Gohan aside but stopped his firing. The smoke had yet to clear and Vegeta was more interested in wether or not Eltor survived then Gohan's assertive actions.   
  
Vegeta looked carefully at the smoke. It didn't take long before his eyes grew wider then they were ever designed to be and the word impossible was muttered out of his mouth. Eltor was standing, arms crossed, at the bottom of the hole. Unharmed.   
  
Eltor slowly drifted back up the hole smirking slightly, "I promised to kill you last. That's the only reason why your not going to die from this." Then, before Vegeta even knew what was happened, he was on the ground.   
  
"Vegeta!" Gohan landed next to him to make sure he was alright.   
  
"Don't worry, " Eltor said, "I only hit him...1,000 times!"   
  
Gohan looked up at Eltor, his fear gone, replaced by pure anger, "I hate you!"   
  
_Interesting,_ Eltor thought as he felt Gohan's power swell, _his power increases with his anger...and his anger is obviously caused by people hurting his friends. It's a good thing I didn't kill Vegeta or I may have more work on my hands then I'd like right about now._ Eltor smirked, _Oh well, now that I know the source of his power, he shall have it no more. I'm not about to gamble in a fight this serious. Now that I know, Gohan has no chance of winning!_


End file.
